My Conflicted Heart
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Jacinda has been with Corey for three years, but what happens when she kinda not so accidentally has a one night stand with Carlos?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know that I already have two unfinished stories, but I couldn't help myself with this. Plus I think I've done a rather spectacular job at keeping them updated so I don't feel guilty for starting a new one. This one will be kind of different from my other stories. I often feel like an actress as I'm writing because I have to pretend to be someone else, so this here is a test for me. I'm stepping into this role to see if I can pull it off or not. It might be a little controversial in some parts, but yeah, you've been warned! ENJOY :)**

The sun is shining in the through the blinds when I awaken, and when I open my eyes I realize I'm not in my own bed. Hearing a snore from next to me causes me to roll over, and I fling a hand over my mouth to stifle my scream. Next to me is a tan man, laying with his arms extended above his head, sleeping peacefully. This Latino is my awesome guy friend and co-worker, Carlos Garcia. I watch as he shifts and rolls over on his side, the white sheet descending his body, leaving his backside exposed. Willing myself to look away, I scramble out of the bed, horrified to find myself naked and scurry around to pick up all of my clothing before tip-toeing out of the room. I close the door quietly for good measure and run inside the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Shit, I look myself over in the mirror, taking note of the bruise no doubtedly made by Carlos's mouth just under my ear. Oh gosh, a wave a panic washes over me. I slept with someone I work with, who happens to be a friend and a player, to top it all off! I've been in a relationship with Corey for three years, and I cheated on him last night. I lean my arms on the counter and force myself to take deep breaths. I'm not one of those girls who drinks too much and gets flirty, I don't do drugs. I don't make up lame ass excuses to condone my bad behavior. I walked into this all on my own, completely sober.

To make a long story short, Corey and I have been having a lot of issues lately and yesterday was our three year anniversary. We had plans to go out for dinner to celebrate last night, but every half an hour I was getting a text from him that he would be late, and eventually when eleven o'clock rolled around and he still hadn't gotten home, I finally gave in and convinced myself that our date would not be happening. I can't say I was shocked, but I was definitely very disappointed. I changed out of my new dress and into comfy clothes to go hang out with my guy friends. It seems as Corey has no time for me anymore, but I was really hoping to be able to build our relationship back up, or at least be able to spend a few hours together.

Hot tears well up as I get dressed, but I make sure to stay silent. I splash a bit of cold water on my face, then open the door back up carefully. Thankfully there are no signs of Carlos awakening, so I snatch his purple hoodie from the couch and put it on over my t-shirt, making sure to zip it all the way up, then I fluff my hair to keep my neck covered, and end with sliding my feet into my flip-flops sitting next to the doorway, and grab my purse. I sneak out of the house and sprint to my car, hoping not to be caught by Carlos. I'm really not in the mood to have an awkward conversation right now.

I stop on the way home for a cup of coffee, trying to stall myself but I know I can't put it off forever, that I have to go home sometime today. I take the long way home, and when I get in, Corey is already awake, sitting on the recliner watching t.v. while eating a bowl of Count Chocula cereal. "Hey. Where were you?", he asks, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"I went out to hang with some friends since my boyfriend of three years couldn't seem to make it home and take me out as promised", I spit out as I hang my keys on their hook by the door. I don't know if I'm more mad at him standing me up last night, or angry at myself for what I did.

"Were you with Carlos again?" Corey asks snarkily.

"Yeah, and Kendall, James, and Logan were all there, too. I have no clue what compels me to lie, but I do. "We watched a movie and had a few drinks, I don't really think it was a good idea for me to drive home."

"You always hang out with those guys", Corey sets his bowl down on the coffee table and sits up, looking at me.

"Well you seem to never have time to spend with me, so why do you care what I do?" I can't help it, he's hit a nerve and my anger grows until I feel livid and my chest burns. "You're never around Corey", I raise my voice as I move closer to him. "And damn it, I love you, but should I? Do you know what I spend most of my time thinking about? About why I'm still with you when all you do is treat me like I don't exist. And I wonder what is so horrible about me that you don't want to be around me." Tears start to make their way down my cheeks but I don't stop. "But you know what? I was wrong, you're the one who has something wrong with you because you don't appreciate me." I run my hands through my hair, tugging at it gently. "And I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that last night would be any different. I thought it would be special and you would care because it marked our three year anniversary. Three fucking years and you can't be bothered to show up for a date." Corey sits all the way back in the chair, his eyes wider than saucers, he's not used to me talking to him like this. "Obviously you don't feel the same way and I thought that maybe we could talk things through and salvage our relationship, but you know what? I'm done trying. I'M. JUST. FUCKING. DONE." I spin on my heel and take a step away before Corey grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I just got really caught up with work an-"

I yank my arm free from his grip and rush up the stairs. "I'm tired of work being your number one. I deserve better than that!", I shout as I reach the top step. The first thing I do is run to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I go into our bedroom and retrieve my suitcase from the closet. Once it's opened and sitting on the bed, I start taking my clothes from the dresser by the handful and stuff it up, until nothing else will fit. It's so full that I have to sit on it as I try with all my might to zip it up, and this is how Corey finds me a moment later when he comes upstairs.

"Jacinda", he calls my name softly from the doorway.

"Just leave me alone, Corey", I whisper and close my eyes, hoping that he'll just walk away. More tears make their way out and I tip my head back and take a deep breath.

"Come on", I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and he pulls me into his chest. "I know you're upset and I should have come home when I said I would be in the first place, but I wanted to impress Mr. Tingle. I'm the youngest manager in the whole twenty four floor office building and I want to make an impression. I'm sorry."

I place my hands on the tops of his thighs and stop trying to keep myself from crying. I let my sobs come out, let my boyfriend hold me as I break down. Right now he seems like he loves me, and I went and cheated on him. I mean, I didn't intentionally mean to cheat, but when Carlos got close and I touched his lips, it all went from there. I can't deny there's always been chemistry between us, well at least on my end, but I did what I did with a clear head, and have no excuses to dig my way out of this mess.

I want to tell Corey but I'm scared. He's my safe place, he's what I've known for three years now and I'm terrified to see how it would be without him; he's my first love. As if he can sense my distress, Corey tightens his hold and rocks me from side to side, as he murmurs in my hair. "I know things have been shitty lately, but I want to make them better. Please don't leave. Just give me one last chance and let me make it up to you. I won't mess up again, I promise."

I shake my head no into his chest, not able to pull away, and not really understanding the conflicting feelings that are coursing through me right now.

"Babe", he takes my chin and pulls it up so I'm looking at him, then smoothes my hair back from my face. "One more chance, please", he whispers, and I see the desperation in his blue eyes. They are the one trait that attracted me to him in the first place. "You know I love you, I've just had my priorities mixed up." Half of me wants to believe him, but the other half doesn't. The other half is screaming for me to tell him the truth, I'm not the type of person to lie, but am I ready to throw away the last three years of my life.

Shame floods my veins as I recall how carefree I acted with Carlos last night, and it suddenly becomes too painful to look at Corey. I lean my forehead down to rest on his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart for a minute. "One more time, Corey. And you better not fuck it up", I tell him. I'm too weary to try to even fight him or argue, and half of my heart wants to trust in him. Acting like he's not even here, I slink down onto the bed and pull the comforter up over myself, curling myself up into a ball and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I don't know how fabulous this is, I only slept for like three hours last night and I'm pretty much exhausted, and the idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. So yeah lol. SHOUT OUTS ****Logan's Honey Pie****- well I hope it is interesting. Cheating is one of those controversial things I guess, I mean I don't necessarily agree with it BUT there must be a reason why people do it right? ****SuperSillyStories****- I am quite excited myself over this being a Carlos story, it's my first chapter story for him! Meh who cares if you have unfinished stories, you update like all the time anyway :) ****rwjj28****- I hadn't really noticed that fact, but then i guess you're right when you consider your Logan/Carlos story :) And thanks, I really do hope that it turns out amazing!**

When Monday morning comes around, I almost can't wait to get to work. I holed myself up all weekend trying to make sense of my life, and to attempt to come to terms with what I've done. I haven't told Corey that I cheated, I'm still kinda on the fence about it. I know that I should tell him, but everytime I think about it, I start to freak out inside and I chicken out. The bad thing is that he has tried to be more attentive and affectionate, but I find myself withdrawing from him. I cringe or wince everytime he touches me, sort of like I don't want him to. When he questioned me about it, I took the easy way out and untruthfully told him that I'm still pissed off about him missing our anniversary dinner. I know, I know, I'm a big douche for doing what I did, and continuing to lie about. One thing I've learned though is that no matter how hard you wish, you can't turn back time, nor can you stop the world from turning. It keeps spinning on it's axis and you go with the flow. I'm at a stand-still at this point of what I really want to do. Do I want to end things with Corey or try to work our way through this and come out on top? My mind is relentless, and all I'm doing is driving myself to the brink of insanity with all this confusion.

So, when I walk into Comcast Cable on Monday morning, I keep my eyes fixed to the floor and try to hide myself behind several other guys leaning up against the wall. I might be away from Corey, but I work with Carlos. It's pretty weird that I'm a chick and I work at the cable company, but I'll have you know that I'm damn good at my job. It's kinda funny how I came about working here in the first place; it was on a dare. My best friend Sasha's brother was working here at the time and she dared me to get a job here. It was childish and stupid, and I was eighteen so I did it. I fell in love with the job though. Training wasn't too hard and I find that I am quite fond of not having to sit behind a desk or on one place all day. My days are never the same, and considering I live in sunny Florida, I lucked out when it comes to nasty weather. I get to drive around basically all day and help install people's cable.

Mike Warren, the supervisor comes in with his clipboard and the room quiets. He goes through the list of names by alphabetical order and pairs us up for our jobs of the day. When he comes to Coleman, I pray with all my being that the next name called will be Garcia, and not Davis. Yes, according to the alphabet, D comes before G, but if Davis isn't here, then Garcia goes with Coleman. However, if Davis is here, then Garcia will be paired with Gardner, and...that's me. I still don't think I'm ready to have a talk with Carlos about what happened.

I inhale deeply, then breathe out a sigh of relief when Garcia is called next. After that Mike's monotone voice continues on, "Gardner and Mitchell", he holds the paper out with all the information we'll need and I stay in place, letting my partner, and friend, Logan for the day retrieve our information.

After packing up all of our equipment and getting the keys, I follow him out to the van and decide to let him drive. Our first destination is an hour away, and the ride goes by quietly for a few minutes until Logan decides either that it's too silent, or that he merely wants to talk.

"So", he says with a mischievious tone.

"So what?", I ask, changing the radio station to my favorite channel.

"Word is that you and Carlos might have hooked up."

Oh shit, I feel my face heat up and swallow the lump forming in my throat. "W-where did you hear that from?"

"Well, let's just say that Carlos was acting all weird on Saturday night when you bailed on us, and everytime we said your name, the goofiest grin appeared on his face."

Whoa, my heart skips a beat. I'm actually surprised, I mean Carlos isn't the type to fall in love or settle down. He's a high energy dude who lives life to the fullest. "Just because he smiles when you guys talked about me doesn't mean something happened between us", I flop back against the seat and cross my arms over my chest.

Logan looks over at me with an evil smile, and wiggles his eyebrows. "We all know a certain Latino that can't keep his mouth shut after having a few drinks. He told me and Kendall that you guys slept together."

"Ok, so we did", I admit defeatedly. "But it doesn't mean anything, I was upset and horny and apparently so was he. Besides you and Kendall didn't show up like you were supposed to. It never would have happened if you guys were there! Anyway, what else did he say?" My curiosity is peaked now.

"Surprisingly, that was all he said. "He was tight lipped after that. Wouldn't indulge us with details..."

"Oh shut up Mitchell. You are such a dick!"

He laughs, making his dimples come out. "Ok I'll quit cause I really have no inclination to know what type of panties you wear or-", he's cut off when the empty soda bottle I fling at him hits him in the chest. I know he's just teasing and trying to embarrass me, but this is a serious matter to me. It's not like I grew up with a pack of wolves; I do have morals and I cheated on my boyfriend. Ugh, everytime I hear/think about the word 'cheat' or 'cheater', it makes me cringe. I never thought that I'd be the type to do anything like that.

"So umm, have you told Corey about it?"

"That's none of your business", my mood darkens. "Can we just not talk about it okay?"

"I just wanted to know. I mean maybe Carlos likes you, maybe you're the girl of his dreams and this was supposed to happen so that you could finally see how bad COREY SUCKS!" I can't even take him seriously on the Carlos part, but it actually, quite shockingly, makes a bit of sense. Logan can be such a jokester sometimes, but I do understand the Corey part. I mean the guys have been around and I've told them a lot, and they all ask what I'm still doing with him. I never have an answer, though.

Unfortunately for me, I've kept all of this drama bottled up inside because Sasha just happens to be in Bora Bora on her honeymoon with another one of our co-workers, James Diamond.

"Really Logan? You're gonna give me shit and try to give me advice, when over two months ago that new girl Eve started working at Dunkin' Donuts and everytime you get around her you shy up or start stuttering, and begin shaking. The most you've ever said to her is hi. Maybe I should start calling you Shimmy."

"Hey that's a shit move, Cinda!", Logan retorts.

"What's the matter you can dish it out but can't take it?" This is just how our relationship is, all the guys treat me like I'm a dude.

"Fine you got me there, but I'm telling you I'll ask her out."

"I'ma hold you to that Logie-Bear", I stick my tongue out at him, knowing he hates it when I call him the nickname his little sister uses.

"Hey don't go gettin' all ballsy now just cause you have me beat. I'll tell the whole office about you and Carlos", he sneers playfully, then decides to add a high pitched, breathy girly voice. "Oh yeah Papi, so good. Harder. Faster."

I give in to a little chuckle as I blush for the second time. "Go ahead and I will rip every single one of your pubic and ass hairs out with a pair of tweezers, sprinkle itching powder on your tender, freshy manscaped manly parts, then bake a batch of brownies with your hairs and feed 'em to you." I raise an eyebrow letting him know I'm not kidding.

His face pales and the expression turns serious as he gulps, and lets out a squeaky, "Okay."

...

I usually work late, and when I get home I'm stunned to see Corey's car already in the driveway. As I said, the past couple of months he's not been getting home at least until nine or ten. My heart sinks and my tummy ties itself up in knots, as I walk to the door. I open it and my nostrils are hit with the aroma of food. I follow the smell to the kitchen, where my boyfriend is cooking something on the stove. Let me just that in the whole entire two years that we have lived together, Corey has not cooked me dinner once. Not one single time, and here is a nicely set table with candles.

I guess he meant what he said the other morning and sure enough, he turns around when he senses me standing there, and inches his way towards me, placing a glass of wine in my hand, and kissing my cheek. "How was your day?", he asks sweetly. Fuck! Seriously?! Like after all this time, why now when I went and fucked up? Why couldn't he have done this when I was absolutely sure I wanted him in my life forever? I take a loooong sip of the red wine, nearly emptying the glass, wondering just why my always dull life just now suddenly had to become so complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot and I sincerely do appreciate them! SHOUT OUTS ****StephanieE.M****- Yay! I'm glad you like this story and that you were awesome enough to leave a review! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha yup I'm using you in the story...don't get too excited cause you're not the main character, but I will give you a cameo or two lol :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yes, this is a totally different kind of story, but I'm up for the challenge! Haha glad you enjoyed Jacinda's threats to Logan, I just think up stuff like that because I'm evil lol :) ****Roseamber123****- I agree, Cinda is quite funny and I'm pretty sure I know what part you don't want to repeat :P ****FangedCutie****- Yes this story is quite controversial in several ways, it kind of shows 'both sides to the story' so to speak, and I'm actually finding that I enjoy writing it like all my other stories lol. Yeah, Jacinda is hilarious...mmm girl I love Count Chocula, ahh the marshmallows...ooh and BooBerry! Man they need to bring that stuff back all year long, not just around Halloween! I've gotten your reviews to my other stories and I wanted to say thank you and I hope that you're doing well :)**

It's Friday night and finally the workweek is over. Logan and I worked together all five days and our last place today was about an hour and half away. The distance combined with the fact that it's Friday meant that the drive back took extra long and it's dark as I try to pry the trunk of my car open to put all of my work gear in, but for some reason it won't open. Logan was in a rush to meet Kendall for a beer at the bar and just dropped me and all my equipment in the parking lot. I'm on my knees, getting frustrated as I try to look and see if maybe I closed something in here last time or something. I even slam the palm of my hand down on the metal, hoping that'll do the job. Unfortunately everyone else has gone home, rushing off to begin their weekends, while I'm stuck here by myself. Or at least that's what I think until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream bloody murder and leap to my feet, spinning around quickly, ready to kick someone where the sun don't shine.

Staring back at me with wide eyes and his arms out in from of him is Carlos. "Hey, calm down Jacinda, it's just me."

"Holy shit", I grab my side and take a deep breath, my heart is pounding violently against my ribs. "I didn't hear you coming."

His face relaxes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I came back because I forgot my phone in my work truck, then I saw you here. It looks like you might be having a bit of a problem?", he poses this as a question.

I turn back towards my car. "Yeah, umm, I can't seem to get the trunk open."

"Mind if I take a look?", he studies me.

"Oh, no. Please go ahead", I move away so he can inspect it. I chew on my lower lip nervously and fidget with my fingers while he does so, and can't seem to pry my eyes from watching the way his shirt sleeves tighten over his biceps as he lifts his arms. My body heat picks up and I spend a few seconds reminiscing about our steamy night of intimacy together while watching Carlos pushing and pulling, and looking and running his hands over the back of my car, until he stands up. "I can't seem to find anything wrong. Where's your remote?"

"Just a sec", I tell him and rush to the open driver's side door and pick my keys up off the seat, then scurry back to him and place the set in his hand. He pushes the button on the pad to open the trunk, and miraculously my ears are filled with the sound of the lock unclicking, and the light from inside peeks through the cracks.

Carlos's lips turn up at the edges, and he holds my keys out to me, which I take and shove in my pocket, then slip my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "Hmm", I utter, feeling like a dumb-ass. "Guess I forgot to push the button." Honestly my mind has been in overdrive all week and I'm just spent and stressed to the max.

Carlos gives a little chuckle. "Don't worry about it. We all are entitled to our special moments from time to time."

"Yeah, I guess", I flip my bangs out of my face. This is the first time I've seen Carlos all week and I'm feeling extremely awkward.

He remains in place when I expect him to walk away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hangin' in there", I respond lightly. I know Carlos doesn't want to hear all the details, he's probably just being polite so I keep it simple.

"I'm gonna take that as you don't wanna talk about it? You're probably feeling kinda weird about what happened with us huh?", he throws the question out slyly.

"Yeah", I nod and look down to my feet, not sure what else to say, I'm just glad he picked up on that.

"So", the latino shuffles his feet. "Are we cool? Like we're still friends and we can still hang out from time to time maybe?"

"Sure. I mean, it takes two to tango. I don't blame you or anything", I move my gaze to his shirt and can't seem to stop rambling. "We didn't plan it. It just kinda happened and it is what it is." I feel my face heat up and I'm grateful that it's dark out.

"Yeah...I umm-", he sighs. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I nod my head and look into his eyes. "Yeah, thanks Los."

"No problem, JJ", he uses my nickname which puts me just the slightest bit at ease. "Have a good night." He turns and starts walking away.

"You too", I call after him and proceed to cram my stuff into the trunk as I had first intended to and begin my journey home. It's not that I don't want to go 'home', but my home right now happens to be a house that I share with Corey; yeah not too great for me. I don't really have hard feelings towards my boyfriend, I just really haven't figured out what I want just yet, and I know it's not fair to keep him hanging on, or to keep hiding 'the secret' from him.

"Hey babe", he greets me cheerfully when I get inside the door.

"Hi", I respond.

"I ordered chinese and rented Dirty Dancing for you", he looks so proud of himself that I don't have the heart to refuse him. Honestly all I want is a nice long, hot bath and to go to bed to get away from my hectic thoughts, but I have to admit that Corey is trying here. I have a weakness for chinese food and Dirty Dancing is my favorite all time movie, ever. I know it's old but the romance is there and it's just one of those movies that leaves you feeling good when it ends. It's also a nice escape from reality.

"Kay", I give him as big of a smile as I can muster. I have to give this a fair chance, maybe I can get some insight from this. "I'm gonna go change, then I'll be right back down."

"Alrighty then."

Ten minutes later I emerge down the stairs wearing my favorite old pair of sweats and a t-shirt, my comfort clothes. I sit down next to Corey on the couch, who scoots closer to me and drops a kiss on the top of my head as he pushes play on the DVD remote and hands me a plate of my favorite, General Tso's chicken and vegetable lo mein. I eat as the movie begins, then set my empty plate on the end table on my side of the couch. Taking note of this, Corey lays down and pulls me down beside him, draping his arm over my waist. Two weeks ago this would have been a dream come true; sitting here watching a movie together, but now I feel like I can't stand for him to touch me.

Halfway through the movie Corey's head dips down to brush the hair off my neck and he starts kissing my skin. Instead of turning me on like it normally would, it annoys me and I feel like I'm making out with my brother or something. I shudder and move away. "I'm not really in the mood", I tell Corey, not bothering to look at him.

"But it's been so long since we've done it. I miss you babe."

He sounds so sincere that tears sting my eyes. I could choose to not be selfish and indulge him in his manly needs, but that's not fair to me if I really don't want it. Plus I can't picture it after sleeping with Carlos, it just doesn't seem right.

"I know", I sit up and drag myself to the opposite end of the couch, and lay my head on my arm. "I'm just too tired tonight." So it's not the truth but it's better than hurting his feelings right now.

"Okay", he says in an understanding tone and rubs my leg. I see him out of the corner of my eye and he genuinely means it. "So umm how about we go out for dinner tomorrow night?", he asks. "We could try that new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago."

Gosh, how can I get mad at him for trying to salvage our relationship and be the man I wanted him to be all along? Guilt just flows through me like water, and I can't take it. I've been waiting patiently all week for Sasha and James to come back from their honeymoon so I can talk to my best friend, and tomorrow is the chosen day. Maybe some girl talk will help me make sense of things. "Corey, Sasha gets back tomorrow and her and I have already planned to hang out."

"Okay, well maybe Sunday then". He speaks so sweetly and hopefully that it eats at my heart, making me feel like the lowest piece of scum that's ever walked the earth.

I just need to hold him off until tomorrow. "Mm-hmm", I reply and fake a yawn, then close my eyes and pretend to fall asleep.

...

Like a dam that broke, my words flow effortlessly and seem to keep going and going. Sasha and I are sitting on her bed, having the talk I've desperately been needing. Unfortunately the guys all decided to get together tonight, here in the Diamond household, and sounds of them cheering and laughing loudly as they get their grub on while chatting and playing videogames echo upstairs.

"I just don't feel anything for him. Like when he tries to kiss me it makes me cringe and it's as effective as kissing a rock. I mean, I love him but I think that's from all the time we spent together. Three years is a long time but I guess I've fallen out of love with him."

"How do you feel about Carlos?"

"I don't know."

"Have you thought about him since you two did the nasty?" She wiggles her eyebrows and I know she's trying to make laugh and lighten the mood.

"Yeah, kind of a lot."

"Like how?"

I could play dumb but I know exactly what she's talking about. "Well, not like him taking me out for a romantic dinner but like...sexually." I have absolutely nothing to blush about in front of Sasha but I find myself doing so anyway. "The sex was just...freakin' incredible! I didn't know that it could be that good. It made it seem like what Corey and I do is dull."

The red head's eyes are twinkling. "Would you do it again?"

"Honestly I think so. But I'm not sure if a friends with benefits thing would work between us."

She tilts her head to the side. "Why not?"

I bite my lip and figure out how to word this right. "I think I might like him. I mean, I'm not one hundred percent sure but I'm noticing things about him that I didn't before, and I get all giddy when I think about Los like that."

Sasha's hands cover her mouth like she's in shock. "Really?!"

"Yup. But he's not the boyfriend type. He's never settled down with one girl." I groan and throw my head back, finishing my thoughts. "And maybe I don't really like him. Maybe I just felt something because he was there for me when I needed someone you know. All I know is that right now my life is complicated and I need to fix it! There's just so much that I'm unsure about!"

"Well here's the million dollar question. Do you want to live the rest of your life content because you're too afraid for things to change, or do you want to really live? Like be truly happy and fall in love and have passionate sex and have that Romeo and Juliet romance?"

"I don't know", I look down at my folded hands.

"It's as simples as this Jacinda. Do you want to live in a world of black and white, or do you want to live in a world with bright, vivid colors?"

I sigh. "I want colors Sasha. Colors."

"So you know what you have to do then".

"Yeah", I nod. "But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything will change, and I really don't want to hurt Corey."

"Well, you can either spend the rest of your life making yourself happy, or live miserably to make him happy." This may sound a bit harsh, but I gotta love my best friend. She gives it to me straight and doesn't bother sugar-coating things.

"I guess I'll be going home to have that talk with Corey now", I take a deep breath, feeling the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I've dealt with this long enough and can't let it continue on.

"Atta girl", she playfully punches my arm. "If things go bad and you need a place to stay, our door is always open. Or if you need to talk later, you know where to find me."

"Thanks", I give her a smile as I try to muster up my courage.

"No worries", she gets up off the bed and takes my hands, pulling me up to my feet. "I know you girl. If you don't go now you will find a way to talk yourself out of it." My friend proceeds to drag me down the stairs and to the front door, where she gives me a quick hug. "It's for the best, and it's for you. You deserve happiness in your life. And you did try your best, but for him it's just too little too late."

I purse my lips together. "You're right", I inhale deeply. "Guess it's now or never", I open the door and look to my friend for reassurance.

"You'll do just fine, cupcake", she smacks my butt and pushes me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just a quick thanks to you reviewers, you are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- your wish is my command *waves magic wand* Oh, and I am totally with you on doing practically ANYTHING to get Carlos checking out my car so I ogle his arms! Uhh he's so delicious! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, Carlos is the hero of the day! Hehe...well let me know if you were right about your theory or not! ****FangedCutie****- Yes, yes they do...ahhh the cereal from when we were kiddos hehe...well I hope this one will be as interesting as well! ****DeniseDEMD****- hehe, well read on mama and find out what happens!**

"Hey", I say nervously when I get inside the door. I came straight home after leaving Sasha and James's place. I had texted Corey and asked if he was here, and his reply was that he is so, so I texted back that I needed to talk to him, then drove here nervously. This isn't something that I necessarily want to do, but I have to. I would love to pack my stuff and leave while he's sleeping, never having to give him an explanation, but even I'm not that much of a coward.

"Hi", Corey faces me with a smile. "What's up?" He's sitting on the recliner watching t.v, and I take a seat on the couch.

"Umm", I sit down and tuck my hair behind my ears. "Do you think you could turn the t.v off so that I have your full attention?"

"You got it, babe", Corey pushes a button on the remote, and the room gets quiet. I can't seem to find where to begin and Corey looks concerned as he sits straight up in the chair. "What's wrong Jacinda?"

"I'm breaking up with you Corey", I blurt out.

"What? Why?"

I'm too chicken to look at his face. "I umm, I just...I'm not happy and I don't have the same feelings for you anymore". I figure I'll be as nice as possible because I truly don't want to hurt him.

"But I thought that we were gonna try. You said you would give me one last chance."

I inhale deeply, hating the way his voice sounds right now. "I did, Corey. I tried, but it's really not working out for me."

"What do you mean? Don't you love me?"

"Corey", I sigh and bring my eyes to meet his. "I do love you, but not in the way that you want me to. We spent three years together and we've grown feelings. But those ones that were initially there, aren't. I just don't feel attracted to you."

"Jacinda", Corey strides to me and cups my face in his hands. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the pain in his. "I just don't understand. I changed, granted it's only been a week but I was giving it my best. What have I done wrong?"

"It's not you, Corey", I whisper, allowing the first tear to fall.

"Then what is it? I mean if you want to get married, I-I'll go out and buy you a ring right now."

"It's not that", I take a step back, letting Corey's hands fall to his sides. "And I don't want to hurt you, but I have to be honest. There's something that I need to tell you." My voice is wavering, and my hands are shaky.

"You can tell me, anything baby. You know I love you."

"Just stop saying that please", I place my hands on my hips and focus on the plush carpet, gathering my courage to tell him what I should have confessed a week ago. I bite my lip and take a deep breath, willing my tears to stop before bringing my gaze to his once again. "Corey I cheated on you. I slept with someone else."

His eyes widen and turn icy, his face freezes, and he takes a step back. "What?", he asks in just above a whisper.

"Corey I'm sorry", I watch as his expression just falls and disbelief covers his face. "When?"

"Last week", hot liquid begins seeping from the corner of my eyes once again.

"How many times?"

"Once. It was just one time, Corey. I swear!"

His expression turns angry and his blue eyes darken. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter who", I sob, hating how I let things get so off track.

"Who was it?", he repeats the question through clenched teeth. Honestly, I don't think it matters who, and I refuse to tell him.

I remain strong, and look him in the eye. "Like I said, it doesn't matter Corey. What's done is done and I can't go back and change it now".

"You whore!", he screams and lunges at me, bringing the back of his hand across my cheek.

I see stars for a moment, then a sharp pain radiating throughout my face urges me to move my hand to hold my stinging cheek, and I just stand there in shock. "Owww", I yell.

He stares at me for several seconds then realizes what he's done. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", he falls to his knees and holds his hands out to me. "I didn't mean that Jay", he tries to crawl towards me on his knees but I freak out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME", I scream furiously in fear, and back up until my back hits the door. "Fuck you Corey! Don't ever come near me again. I mean what I said, we're over."

I open the door and sprint out, hearing him calling after me. "Wait, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I continue running to the safety of my car, then get inside and lock the doors. Tears are running down his face as he chases after me but I start up my car and quickly put it in drive, and speed out of the driveway.

I drive to the first place I can think of, Sasha's place, and park in the driveway. All the lights are off, so I take my phone out and call. She answers sleepily and I feel horrible, but she can tell I'm upset and I see a light come on, then another, and yet another, and the door opens. "Get your ass in here", she says and peeks out the window.

I'm still worked up over what happened with Corey, and Sasha pulls me into her arms when I reach the door and guides me to the couch. I tell her everything that happened, while she comforts me until I'm calm. I mean it feels like there's a tornado brewing inside of me, that won't ease up anytime soon, but my sobs stop and miraculously so do my tears. She sits up with me for a while, then puts me in the guest room and gives me some clean clothes to change into since I'd really like to stand up some hot running water to ease up some of this tension. Feeling guilty, I thank her and send her back to bed, then take that hot shower.

I only feel slightly better when I'm finished, and I change into the sweats and tank top my friend gave me before settling into the bed. I toss and turn for a while with my mind running restlessly, then decide to get up and take a walk. Yeah it's the middle of the night and it's dark, but it's a relatively safe neighborhood and it'll do me some good. Taking a walk always helps to clear my mind.

...

Somehow I find myself two blocks away on Perkins Street, standing in the driveway to Carlos's house. I'm not sure if he's asleep, all the lights are off, except for flashes appearing to be coming from a t.v. screen. I take a deep breath, and try to decide what to do. My feet want me to walk up that pavement and climb those steps, but my head is telling me to walk away.

Five seconds later when I'm ringing the doorbell, my feet do a victory dance. The door almost instantly comes open, and Carlos leans against it, wearing a loose fitting pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Hey", his eyes widen and he looks surprised to see me here.

I don't blame him, I'm just as stunned. "Umm, hi", I say. I tuck my hair behind my left ear, but keep the right side hanging in my face, covering up the nasty bruise forming from when Corey slapped the shit out of me.

Carlos takes a step back. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Okay", I nod, still unsure of what the hell I'm doing here.

I step inside and the latino closes the door, and stops to study my face for a few moments. "Is everything okay?", he asks so tenderly that it pulls at my heart. Even with an awkward tension hanging in the air, I find myself relaxing somewhat in his presence.

I shrug my shoulders, then am overcome with an overwhelming urge to press my lips against his, which I do. He's stiff for a second, then I feel him begin to soften against me and respond. His arms come around me and in no time, the kiss grows passionate and a wicked heat envelops my body. I take charge and drag the hem of Carlos's shirt up his chest, until he pulls back to take it off, and then reattaches our mouths. My hands immediately find the button of his jeans and undo the snap, then I proceed to tug the zipper down with an urgency. Last, I remove both his jeans and boxers with one motion, and he steps out of them, leaving him naked and completely exposed to me. His manhood is hard as it presses against the thin material of the sweatpants covering my lower half and I groan, then push the pants down my legs, leaving me with just a shirt and a bra on.

Using my weight, I push Carlos back until he falls onto the couch, then I climb on top of him quickly and align our body parts to join, then I sink down onto him, all before he knows what's happening.

His voice is dripping with lust, and his words heavy with his spanish accent. "Cinda, I-I'm not wearing any protection."

"Don't say anything", I smash my lips against his. "I need to feel you". My head lays on his shoulder as I take in his full length and width, delivering delicious senations to my body as I rest my backside on his thighs.

My palms are pressed against his chest, and I lift myself up and down slowly, feeling every bit of his member stretch me out. Carlos's hands grip my hips while his mouth attacks my neck; sucking and biting. It's intense, and my pleasure increases as well as my speed, until I'm clawing at the muscular chest and moaning into the crook of his neck while I'm consumed by bliss. Within seconds, my orgasm subsides and I come back down.

I lift my head to see Carlos looking at me curiously, then he pushes my hair out of my face, brushing past my injury, causing me to wince. "What happened?", he asks with narrowed eyes, looking over my cheek and tracing his thumb over the outline.

I shake my head back and forth to shake myself out of this stupor and stare at him in horror. "I-I'm sorry", I stutter and pull up off of him. "I shouldn't have come here Carlos". With lightning speed, I take my pants from the floor and get dressed, then slide my feet back into the flip-flops and bolt out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N And I'm back...again :) You reviewers are the best, just sayin' SHOUT OUTS ****DeniseDEMD****- I know crazy night for Jacinda right? ****dudeamanda****- it puts a smile on my face to hear that you are enjoying this story and are excited! ****SuperSillyStories****- once again, I LOVE your review! Corey was an ass...and yup Jacinda sure got herself off and left Carlos hanging, crazy right? It's okay to laugh, cause it definitely was a ballsy move. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- What was your theory? You will be provided an answer of why she ran out if you read this chapter carefully enough. And yes, Corey is a jerk for slapping her and Sasha is a good friend. ****fireworkfield****- Hahaha I'm totally lmao at your blueballs comment. Things are slowly coming together, keep reading to find out what happens! ****Roseamber123****- hehe yeah I kinda threw in some surprise smut there...and yeah Corey sucks, I hope everyone is glad Jacinda broke up with him! ****rwjj28****- I know right, Corey slapping her? That was totally uncalled for! Yeah, Carlos is just so yummy...GAH! ****annabellex2****- yeah, maybe they can...**

"Ugh", I let out a sigh as I plop down onto the hard plastic chair in Dunkin' Donuts. What a sight I must be at 2:48 in the morning with wild hair dressed in only sweatpants with a hoodie and a pair of flip-flops. After leaving Carlos's place, I walked back to Sasha's hoping to be able to finally sleep, but that apparently is not in my agenda. I laid there tossing and turning once again, tried to count sheep, and even resorted to drinking warm milk; all to no avail. With my mind still in overdrive, I grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone, and headed for Dunkin' Donuts, the only place I know around here that stays open twenty four hours.

My eyes scan over the tray in front of me, where a frozen strawberry coollatta and three donuts sit. Yeah, I had a hard time deciding and what better way to comfort yourself than with fattening sweets? I decide that since I've had such a shitty evening, that I'll start with my favorite. I pick up the powdered, chocolate filled donut and take a humongous bite, not caring if I look like a homeless person who hasn't eaten in days. I keep shovelling it in, letting my mouth relish the sugary pastry that I often deny myself, and only when I'm on the last bite do I notice I'm no longer sitting alone.

Across the tiny two person table from me is Eve, the girl who works here, and yes, the one Logan is kinda crushing on. "Umm hi", I say after chewing and swallowing, feeling like a total glutton. I dab at the corners of my mouth and my fingertips with a napkin and take a sip of my drink.

"Hi", her voice is friendly as she responds, and I feel her eyes boring into my face, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"So", she says with raised eyebrows. "I know it's none of my business and all, but you look like you could use someone to talk to, and I'm on my fifteen minute break right now and it would go by much faster if I engage in some conversation."

"Oh", I say, and nod my head. I mean I've seen her maybe four or five times when we stop in, but we've never chatted per se. But hey I've already had the worst night of my life so what else have I got to lose? I find myself blurting out what seems like my life story from the past week. "I cheated on what had been my neglectful boyfriend of three years with one of my good friends, then finally told him tonight. He slapped me, and I ran to my best friend's house, who just got married less than two weeks ago and only arrived home from their honeymoon yesterday...what a lame ass, I know." I shrug my shoulders. "Then I take a walk because I can't sleep and end up at the guy's house who I cheated with, and well I don't know what came over me but I slept with him and left when I was done. Like totally left him hanging if you know what I mean. And I realized that I'm in love with him. Oh and I'm pretty much homeless right now." I suck in a deep breath to replenish my depleted lungs.

"Wow, okay so what's the big deal? Forget the ex, you obviously had issues and start something new with the other guy."

"Nuh-uh", I shake my head. "Carlos, the guy I cheated with", I motion a hand around then settle it back on the table. "Well he's not really the guy who digs relationships. I've known him for three years and the longest he's had a girlfriend for is two weeks." I realize how pathetic it sounds, what the hell was I doing catching feelings for the ladies man in the first place? I knew better! "Also, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to just jump into a whole new relationship. I mean, Carlos and I slept together two times, and we don't know eachother all that well."

"So get to know him better then", she shakes her head back and forth as if it was way too obvious.

"But I'm still homeless", I flop back against the chair.

"Well I guess you're in luck then, cause my roommate moved out last week and I could use someone to help pay half the rent."

"Look don't take this the wrong way, but I don't even know you."

"No offense taken", she rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee. "My name is Evelien Scott, but I like to be called Eve. I'm from Holland, and I got chosen to participate in a foreign exchange college student program and here I am. I work here obviously; my usual shift is overnights, but I help out in the daytime if they need me. I go to University of Miami where I'm studying to be an administrator- for bookkeeping. Not like personnel department, just handling bills and taxes from a company. Umm what else?", she says to no one in particular as she drums her fingers on the top of the table. "I have two sisters and brother, I'm the youngest. My mom passed away a couple years ago and my dad is just, he's older and cranky most of the time. I could really use a getaway and when the opportunity presented itself, I took advantage. I mean, doesn't everyone want to visit America at least once in their life? And yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Okay", I shake my head. "I'll consider it, but I need some info first." This chick sounds legit and really nice so why not give it a shot right?

...

I managed to luck out and make it possible to avoid Carlos for the next few days, until Wednesday comes around. I had a busy two days, I had actually called out of work both Monday and Tuesday, using the excuse as needing personal days, and went ahead and moved in with Evelien. It's a medium sized, very comfortable house with an in-ground pool in the backyard. When Eve took me to look at the place, I was sold as soon as I saw the pool. Anyway, with the help of Sasha, James, and Kendall, I was able to move my stuff and get situated. I still would have liked another day or two work-free to get settled in, and enjoy a nice relaxing dip in the pool, but I was informed by Mike that one more call out wold be guarantee my termination. Yeah, that sucks, and I desperately need my job.

Today, there's an odd number of people and being that I was paired with Logan and we have the biggest jobs, Carlos was thrown in with us. The only contact I've had with him so far is a smile, and then he climbed into the back seat, Logan took it upon himself to drive, and I'm riding shotgun. "So, how did things go with Corey?", Logan asks after we're out on the freeway.

"Well they could've been worse", I answer haughtily, not really wanting to talk about it right now. I definitely leave out the part of Corey hitting me, because number one; it's embarrassing, and number two; Logan and the guys would flip their shit and beat his ass. Yeah, he shouldn't have put his hands on me, but I'm just choosing to ignore it.

Paranoid, I turn around and see Carlos slouched in the backseat, with his eyes closed. His chest is rising and falling at slow intervals, and I'm pretty sure he's asleep.

"Did you break up with him?"

"Yeah", I open the king sized bag of peanut M&M's and pop one into my mouth. "But the asshole won't leave me alone. I had to threaten to call the cops for harrassment and he finally stopped. I did take a police escort to pick up my stuff, though", I add. I took Sasha's advice and asked for that, because I have to admit I'm not sure at all what Corey could be capable of, so I agreed for protection.

"What a douche!", Logan exclaims, then turns his head to the side and opens his mouth.

I throw a piece of candy, and it lands in his mouth. Logan closes his mouth and chews it. "I know right."

"So what about Carlitos?", Logan says in a teasing voice, then sticks his tongue out at me. I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head, trying to silently tell him not now, but he just laughs and continues. "Maybe you could be his booty call. Ya'll could be friends with benefits." I hope that Logan doesn't catch on that I have more than friendly feeings toward our mutual friend. My face is getting horribly hot and I'm praying that Carlos is in fact sleeping in the backseat.

"You know what? Fuck you Logan! And you're lucky you're driving because if you weren't, I throw this M&M as hard as I can right into your damn eye socket." He knows this is not an idle threat either.

"Okay fine", his smile drops. Mr. Mitchell and I are very much like brother and sister, it's just how we do. "Hey, James said something about everybody getting together at Park Place on Friday. It's karaoke night, you down?"

I take a moment to think it over. I could certainly use a night out and even though I'm not the world's best singer, give me a couple shots of vodka and I think I'm Whitney Houston. I mean Carlos will be there, but it'll be a public setting, so that means minimal chances of us having to actually speak to eachother. "Sure why not?", I shrug. We always have fun.

"Oh yeah before I forget, who's this Evelien chick? Word is she's your new roommie?"

"Yup", I say, popping the p, trying not to smile.

"Is she hot?", Logan asks.

"Well considering I'm not a lesbian and don't check girls out, I'd say I don't know. She is tall with dark brown/auburnish hair and brown eyes. I really think you'd like her though."

"Sweet. Oh and I just wanna say that you'd be a totally smokin' hot lesbian", he leans his arm out the window and suddenly I get an idea.

I roll my eyes at his last comment, but ask my question. "Hey maybe I'll bring her out with us friday night...cool?"

"Sounds good to me", Logan lips turn up to one side. I can't help the evil smile that parts my lips. Haha, this guy just doesn't know what he's getting himself into. It'll be payback for him trying to embarrass me in front of Los.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A personal thanks to all of you reviewers, I really appreciate them. SHOUT OUTS ****Logan's Honey Pie****- yeah, not all the information I use is 100% correct, hence it is fiction lol...glad you liked me using your name ****SuperSillyStories****-Hehe well I thoroughly enjoyed your review. I'm pretty tired writing this so I hope it came out decent lol ****rwjj28****- Haha yes Logan is quite comical in this story, I absolutely adore Jacinda and his friendship! ****FangedCutie****- Hey we Dollar Tree's here too on the east coast! Yeah Eve did love the chapter just read her review lol...And yeah Core is a total loser for slapping a girl in the face. ****DeniseDEMD****- Well thanks, read on mama! ****annabellex2****- yeah the finding a place to live worked out really well right? lol**

I pull my car into the parking space and get out. Eve quickly follows, and glances down at ther clothes, giving me an unsure look. "Are you sure I look okay?", she asks. Even though it's only been a few days, Eve and I have gotten along pretty well, but one thing I learned about her is that she can be indecisive. I mean, aren't all women? Yeah, but she takes it to a whole new level. I suggested she wear a pair of boot cut dark wash jeans with her black boots, and she changed her top eight times before settling on a black tank top with gold embellishments.

"You look great. Come on, quit being all shy and nervous. My friends will love you, I guarantee it." I even helped her do her make-up since she always compliments my smoky-eye look, so I showed her how to apply it, and it definitely gives her a different look; Logan is gonna go bananas when he sees her.

I watch her take a deep breath and brush her straightened hair off of her shoulders. I grow impatient and link my arm with hers, pulling her along. We reach the entrance of JW's restaurant and bar, and I can already see James, Sasha, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all occupying a table. As soon as we're inside the door, I greet everyone. "Hey hey!"

I can feel five pairs of eyes turn in my direction, and I go ahead and introduce Evelien. "Guys, this is Eve, my new roommate." I then go around to table, purposely avoiding eye contact with Logan as I tell her who each person is. "This is Sasha and James, recently married. The blonde is Kendall", he waves at her and smiles. "Next we have James", the brunette gives her a nod. And finally I feast my eyes upon Logan's face, trying my best not to laugh at his wide eyes. I give him my most innocent smile. "And last, but not least, here we have Logan. You might recognize him because we've stopped in to Dunkin' Donuts several times."

"H-Hi", Logan stammers.

I notice the blush creep up on Eve's cheeks and know she's attracted to him. "Hi", she replies sheepishly. I pull the chair out across from Mr. Diamond and sit down, leaving my friend from Holland to either go sit on the other side of Sasha, or to sit directly across from Logan. She opts sit across from Logan, and I turn my attention to Sasha, deliberately forcing Logan and Eve to either sit and stare at eachother or to start chatting. _Grow a pair you fucking wimp_, I try to telepathically tell Logan, but after a minute Evelien chooses to take the initiative. "So umm, this is my first time here. What do they have to drink?"

I quickly pull the menu from off the table and hide it under my leg, earning a glare from Logan. "Why don't you take her up to the bar so she can look", I advise.

I don't miss the way Logan's mouth opens and then closes almost immediately. I am having a lot of fun messing with him, considering he's usually the jokester and trying to embarrass everyone else. "I...Why don't you?", he raises an eyebrow.

"Because", I push my chair out and stand up right behind Eve. "I have to go to the bathroom." I then proceed to stick my tongue out and put my hands under my armpits and insinuate that I'm a chicken. His eyes narrow when he gets the hint and he puts on a grin.

"Okay, I'd love to", he dorkily says to Evelien.

I watch as the both of them stand up, then call out, "Hey get me something, too!"

"What do you want?", Eve turns around and shouts.

"Meh", I shrug. "Surprise me!" With that the couple heads towards the bar and I take my seat back at the table, feeling quite proud of myself. Oh it's just too much making Logan uncomfortable. He'll most likely retaliate, but as long as I remember the look on his face when we walked in and I introduced my new roommate, I don't mind.

Five minutes later, the two come back to the table, and Logan sets a drink down in front of me. "Thanks. What is it?", I ask.

"Oh it's a Long Island Iced Tea. Logan told me it's your favorite."

"Oh really? Well thank you", I respond with tight lips, and refrain myself from punching Logan in the mouth when he gives me a smug smirk. Yeah, I can't stand Long Island Iced Teas, and something about the Jack Daniels in it turns me into a mean drunk.

Everyone gets lost in conversations with eachother, with Carlos and I pretty much avoiding eachother. Or maybe it's just me avoiding him because I have no clue what to say and I am humiliated with my behavior from last Saturday night. Every so often when I look up, I catch him looking at me and he quickly turns away. I on the other hand, blush profusely. I know we need to have a talk and clear the air between us because things just can't continue as they're going now, but I really don't think this is the place or time.

At last the lights are dimmed and the colorful stage lights are turned on, and the DJ walks out onto the stage, announcing that it's time for karaoke. He sings a lame song while the book is passed around, and when it gets to our table, I hastily pass it off, not wanting to participate. Let's just put it this way, if I had to sing to save my life, I'd absolutely die. Each person fills out the info of what they want to sing, and then it's passed on to the next table.

The first person called up to sing is Carlos, and he jumps up onto the stage with his contagious energy. When the music starts, a confused expression covers his face and he speaks into the microphone. "This isn't Kryptonite", he says. No, anyone with ears can tell that the song playing is in fact 'I'm Too Sexy', by Right Said Fred. Logan busts out laughing, and this is when I realize that he signed Carlos up for this. Well, Carlos being the good sport that he is, starts singing and strutting across the stage. People are cheering him on while others put their hands together to the beat, all while Logan is doubled over laughing like a hyena.

"You are such a dick", I toss a pretzel at his forehead and take a sip of my drink, cringing at the taste.

I can't help but to giggle when I see Carlos walking all serious like he's on a runway. "_Cos' I'm a model you know what I mean...And I do my little turn on the catwalk",_ the latino spins around and strikes a pose while continuing. _ "Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah...I shake my little touche on the catwalk" _

Once again, Carlos turns around and shakes his butt, sending the crowd into an uproar. He's quite entertaining, playing the part of the singer until the song ends and he takes a bow. He comes back to the table with a wide smile. "That was so fun!", exclaims and sits down.

Kendall's name is called next and he throws a warning glance in Logan's direction; we're all aware of his game now. Knowing Kendall, he picked something by Ed Sheeran, but the music that starts is way too fast paced for any of that man's song, instead Last Friday Night by Katy Perry begins to play. Yet again, Logan starts laughing hysterically, and the blonde on the stage tenses up for all of a second before relaxing. He dances and sings his way across the stage, sounding as perfect as only he can. Something about is that he can sing, his voice is amazing and he can adapt to sing anything. Second of all, he's a humongous closet fan of Katy Perry. When we work together, he brings his CD's along and we jam along to Katy Perry...yeah, fun times.

When James's name is called next, he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Logan while shaking his head. "Get your ass up there or I'll pound your face in when we leave Hortense", James's hazel eyes darken and Sasha pats his arm to calm him down. James is the biggest one out of the group, plus Logan knows he means business when calls him by his real first name. Logan gulps and nods, then runs up onto the stage. A slow song begins to play and Logan cringes. His voice isn't as smooth as Carlos or Kendall's but he's a decent singer. "_I used to think I have the answers to everything but now I know..." _I listen and watch on as he hams it up, singing in a super high pitched voice, and walking down the stage with a feminine twist, through the crowd of people.

When the chorus comes in, I know what song it is and I start howling with laughter along with almost everyone else in the bar. _"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. All I need is time, A moment that is mine, While I'm in between..." _Logan goes on, but the real amusement comes when a big burly man with a motorcycle jacket pulls him onto his lap and holds him there, with twinkling eyes. Logan struggles for a minute before finally freeing himself and running away, smacking his hands all over himself as he sprints back to the stage.

Of course my name is called next. I refuse to go, but Kendall and Carlos aren't allowing that. They each pick up a side of my chair and set it on the stage with huge smiles on their faces. As I said before, if you get enough drinks in me, I can't hear myself properly and I think I'm the next superstar, but unfortunately tonight I don't have that option. I sing alogn to What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction while thinking of ways to pay Logan back for this fuckery.

Surprisingly I get a few claps and zero "boos", and as I make my way past the table, I shout "Bathroom", to my entourage so they know where I'm disappearing to. I go inside and do what I gotta do, then when I'm coming out someone grabs my arm in the hallway. "Get off of me!", I yell furiously when I look into those familiar blue eyes belonging to my ex boyfriend.

"Calm down", he says without letting me go. "I just want to talk to you".

"NO! I don-", before I can finish, Corey is slammed up against the wall and my arm is freed. I watch in shock as Carlos holds him there.

"Leave her alone", he growls to Corey.

"I just wanted to talk to her. I didn't mean any harm", Corey's breathing rapidly.

Carlos lets him go and before he realizes what's happening, Corey spins around and punches him in the nose. Carlos is quick to recover and uppercuts his opponent in the jaw, then drives his fist into Corey's mouth. Blood starts trickling from his lip and he swipes at it before he's caught by James. "I should have known you little fuckers would be around to defend her", Corey spits as he tries to pry James's fingers off the back of his shirt. "Don't worry, she's all yours. You guys can all have your turns with the little whore, she's a cheater anyway."

"Fuck you!", Carlos screams and rams his fist into Corey's eye.

"The fuck is your problem?", Corey groans.

"You hit Jacinda in the face. She's a chick and you're not supposed to put your hands on a woman. That's not what real men do", Carlos explains his issue. Oh my gosh, I feel sick just watching all of this, I thought the only person who knew was Sasha and James.

"She deserved it", Corey shrugs smugly. "What's it to you anyway Rico Suave?", Corey takes a cheap shot at Carlos.

Carlos knees him in the abdomen then grabs a fist full of his hair, holding his head straight to look right in his eyes. "Because I'm the guy she cheated with", Carlos sneers. Nothing else can go on because a large bouncer named Freight Train comes and throws Corey out, then informs us that the police called so we should leave right away to avoid being caught.

We all decide to call it a night, that there's been enough drama. "I need to talk to you. Can you drive me home?", Carlos doesn't face me as he asks his question, and tosses me his keys, letting me know that he won't take no for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, so this chapter didn't come out like I had originally planned. It's more entertaining than usual, but I couldn't help myself and it got longer and longer, so sorry. But I do hope you enjoy it! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha, I'm glad you found that chapter amusing, I did as well. And hell yes, Carlos was gonna defend Jacinda! Thanks for your compliments, they make me feel awesome! ****StephanieE.M****- Hehehe, Imagine Carlos like what? ****dudeamanda****- I'm glad you like Logan and Eve! And read on to see what happens next! ****paumichyy****- Yes, Logan is a jerk, but a funny one! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Logan is an evil dude lol. Carlos could tell by her face when Jacinda was there, plus James told the guys...read on to find out what happens. ****rwjj28****- Hehe well thank you, and yeah I adore Freight Train, I thought he'd be perfect for a cameo lol. I'm glad you liked it so much!**

I drive Carlos's mustang to his place, and get him inside on the couch then run off to the kitchen to get him an ice pack, wrap it in a clean dish towel, and rush back to him. He puts it on his cheek, where it's welted and bruised from the punch Corey delivered to it. He winces and I take back off to the kitchen, content playing nursemaid while my nerves frantically work themselves up so bad that my stomach is tied in knots. I get a glass out of the cupboard and Carlos starts talking from the living room. His words are slurred from the combination of both the injury and the effects of his drinking; he did tip back quite a few and pounded some shots down as well. "Cinda, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now-", but the rest of his sentence gets interrupted by the sound of crushed ice dropping into the glass from the ice machine.

"What?", I call out as I set the glass on the counter and search for some pain medication. I don't hear a response so I figure he didn't hear me as I continue my search and find some advil. I open the bottle and tap two out into my palm, then grab the beverage off the counter and head back into the living room. Carlos is laying back with his eyes closed.

"Los", I say, with still no reply.

I set the stuff down on the coffeetable and shake his arm. "Carlos", I speak softly. The only reply I get is a big old snore, and I figure he's passed out. At least no blood is present on his face, so there's nothing to clean up, but I sink down on my knees and pull off his shoes and set them out of the way. After that, I snatch the blanket from off the back of the recliner and lay it over him, but before I can walk away, his arm comes around me, tugging me down to him. My cheek is shoved into his chest, but his breaths remain deep, alerting me that he's still asleep. I lay there trying to relax and figure out how to escape when his grip loosens after some time, and I roll away. I move to the kitchen where I text Sasha, asking her to pick me up.

It's not long until the headlights from her SUV are shining against the dark wall of the living room, and I turn off the kitchen light before giving Carlos one glance. He's covered up and snoring soundly, so I lock the door on my way out, feeling okay about leaving him there by himself. What I'm not about is what he was trying to say that I didn't get to hear the end of. Was he going to say something because he was drunk, or was he going to say something that he really meant? And what exactly is it that he was going to tell me? It'll bug me until I find out now, and with a sigh, I walk down the driveway to Sasha's car.

"Hey", I tell her as I get in the car. "What's going on?"

"Not much", her eyes fix on the rear view mirror as she backs out into the street, then puts the Explorer into drive. "Everyone moved the party to Logan and Kendall's, even Eve."

"Nice", I remark, wondering how things are going between Logan and Evelien. "Any news on them?"

Sasha shakes her head. "I'm betting nothing will happen until she makes a move."

"True enough", Logan just gets all shied up around girls he likes, it is completely the opposite of the class clown that he usually acts like.

"So, you didn't get to tell me much about your honeymoon. Tell me what it's like in Bora Bora", I urge my best friend. I listen as she describes everything and tells me stuff, until we arrive at Logan and Kendall's house.

We don't knock or ring the doorbell, we just walk in like we live here. That's pretty much the rules, once you've been here you know where everything is, and make yourself at home. "Are there any drinks?", I ask as I kick my flats off and sink down jn the free spot next to Logan on the occupied not occupied by my new roommate.

"I have some Corona's and Cranberry Mike's Hard", Kendall offers from his spot on the floor, where he and James are engaged in a game of Black Ops 2.

"I'll take a Mike's Hard", I lazily lean back against the couch and sigh, insinuating that I am not int he mood to get my lazy ass up.

A moment later Kendall returns with an open bottle of Mike's. I peer inside and joke, "You didn't maybe accidentally drop a roofie in there did you?"

Kendall chuckles. "No, maybe next time though. Hey so how did the talk go with Carlos?"

"Well it didn't", I answer honestly.

Logan sits up and clasps his hands together. "Yeah, it was probably code for 'Let's go fuck'."

"Screw you Loges", I shove his arm hard, pushing him into Evelien.

"Carlos was too busy banging you up against the wall to get any words in edgewise", James says and high fives Kendall.

"Oh no, no, no, no", I take a drink of my alcohol and stand up. "Unlike some people in this room", I lock eyes with Logan and don't look away. "When I get my freak on, I like my partner to participate". I raise my eyebrows and smirk at Mr. Mitchell.

"Hey, I'll have you know that girl was awake when we started", Logan tries to defend himself.

"Yeah but you didn't stop when she passed out!", Kendall pipes up.

"Dude, I didn't want blue balls. Besides it was only for like two minutes", Logan argues.

I can't help it, I start cracking up when I see Evelien's eyes widen and she takes a long sip of her drink. We continue on with this banter until an inebriated Logan announces that he's going to bed. I do manage to get him and Eve to swap cell numbers before he crashes, and those of us remaining decide to play some card games.

After another hour or so, I get a good idea. "Hey guys, let's prank Logan while he's asleep!"

"I'm in", Kendall stands up faster than the speed of light.

"Me, too!", Sasha gets to hurt feet.

"Let's do it!", James claps his hands, then we all look at Evelien.

"Okay", she shrugs.

"Woo-Hoo!", I throw my fists in the air and scream. Next, I get my car keys from Evelien and run outside to get something. Once I'm back in, we all sneak into Logan's room and turn on the light. Something about is Logan is that this dude sleeps heavy. One night the neighbors were letting off fireworks and he didn't move a muscle. I pick up his foot and drop it back down, making everyone snicker.

Just as I expected, our prankster friend doesn't respond. I pull the bottle of pink nail polish I just swiped out of my car and proceed to paint Logan's fingernails. He attempts to roll over when I'm doing his thumb, sending a streak of pink halfway up his arm. I don't bother cleaning it up, I keep on.

My friends are all giggling when I'm finished, and I turn back to them, putting a finger to my lips to shush them. On a whim, I stoop down and take my panty off, then hold the bright purple string bikini out to Kendall and James. "Take his boxers off and put this on him."

Neither one of them reaches for the underwear, so Sasha shoves James's arm forward, making him take the panty. Us ladies respectfully turn around, giggling the whole time we hear the rustling of fabric until James finally tells us we can turn back around. I snap a few pictures with my phone of Logan laying there in my underwear until I literally fall down from laughing so hard. My next step is to paint Logan's toe-nails, and I follow that up by disappearing to the bathroom and returning with a bowl full of water, shaving cream, and a razor. With wild eyes, James, Sasha, Kendall, and Evelien watch as I shave our buddy's legs, until they're as smooth as a baby's bottom. Once that task is finished, I clean everything up then take a couple more pictures.

"Dude", Kendall comes forth. "I wanna try something I saw in a movie!" He rushes off and then comes back seconds later with the can of shaving cream. He tip-toes up next to Logan who is sprawled out on his back with one hand hanging straight out off the bed. We watch as Kendall fills that hand with shaving cream.

"Somebody should record this!", I suggest.

"Yeah", Kendall nods his head like a wildman, as he grins evilly. Sasha pulls her iPhone4 out of her pocket and turns it on, nodding her head when it's go time. Kendall moves until he's out of the way, and flush against the wall, then bends down to tickle Logan's nose with his finger. After throwing his head from side to side several times, his hand full of the shaving cream meets with his face, decorating his nose with the white fluffy stuff. Of course, we're all sent into another fit of giggles, and Kendall keeps on until almost all of Logan's face is covered.

Yet again, I take even more blackmail pictures and saunter off to get a towel to clean his face off when James stops me. "No, it's my turn now." A devious glint darkens his hazel eyes and I know this is going to be good. James usually doesn't participate in pranks unless he's really pissed off so yeah. He whispers back and forth with Kendall for a number of seconds and then clears his throat with a wicked look. Biting his bottom lip, he unbuttons and unzips his pants and tugs them off, all like he normally would if he was at home.

"Baby, what the hell are you doing?!", Sasha questions him, forgetting to whisper.

"This is gonna be epic", is all he says, then he climbs onto the bed and waves his hands for us to all to move for a better viewing. James pulls down his boxers, exposing his ass, then plants both feet on each side of Logan, and bends down some.

More laughing ensues as we all take in James's ass, I mean it's for fun, it's not like we're eye raping him or something over here. James puts his index finger up, followed by his middle, and last the ring finger of his right hand and then Kendall calls Logan's name.

Our hands cover our mouths to keep ourselves quiet and Sasha continues on videotaping. After a few tries, Kendall gets the genius idea of turning on the alarm clock. He sets it and then turns the volume up, setting it close to Logan's ear. Logan flies up, slamming his face into Jame's butt. I lose it and start laughing like a hyena; hell we all do. The impact is so hard that Logan's head falls back to his pillow. Hearing all the commotion, he sits up again, his face colliding with James's ass a second time.

"What the", Logan shouts and wipes at the shaving cream all over his face. He blinks several times, trying to clear his vision.

"How does my ass taste bro?", James asks and stands up to pull his boxers up.

"EVERYBODY OUTTA MY ROOM NOW!", Logan yells and we all scramble out, half crawling while holding our stomachs. We collapse onto the couch, letting our giggles subside.

Roughly a minute later our faces turn serious when we hear Logan stomping out to the living room. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO ME?", he waves his hands around wildly and I fall onto the floor with hysteria when I notice Logan's bare legs and he's still in my panties.

"Sweet banana hammock Hortense", Kendall winks at him.

"Payback's a bitch", I choke out and start howling.

"You're the bitch", Logan points at me with his voice cracking.

"Hey now", I sober up. "You're not the only one who's allowed to play jokes."

"This", Logan points at himself, and there's still white puffs of shaving cream in his hair. "Is totally fucked up".

"Totally", Sasha nods. "And guess what, we got it all on camera!"

"You didn't!", he narrows his eyes at her.

James comes to her rescue and drapes an arm around her shoulders. "We did. And you better think before you pull more tricks on us, I know you wouldn't want this getting posted on Youtube."

"You-you", his index finger points around at all five of us, not daring to call our bluff. "You guys suck", he huffs defeatedly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Let me just that I'm really happy to see that you all seemed to thoroughly enjoy the two previous chapters, especially the prank. I very much enjoyed writing it myself. And thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- yes James's prank was quite epic, I must admit. I personally haven't done it myself, but have seen it done in front of my two eyes, and yeah it's comical, it's just...yeah it's awesome! Let me know if you end up having any fun with these new ideas! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Hahaha hey Logan deserved what he got after what he did! It was all in good fun though. And yeah it sucks the convo never happened, but maybe it will now... ****paumichyy****- Nope, Logan can dish it out but he can't take it! bahaha I feel so evil :) ****layla.595****- Whoa, well thank you...I try my best as always, and try to keep them fun and not heavy for the heart ;) ****DeniseDEMD****- *takes a bow* Well thank you, lol, I find it quite humorous myself! And I agree, those BTR boys totally would DO that, I just know it hehehe ****FangedCutie****- *high five back* Well thanks, I tried to make it as funny as I could, glad you liked it so much! ****fireworkfield****- ahaha, Logan totally deserved that (in my opinion!) Of course it was funny, oh gosh can you just imagine how much worse it would have been if Carlos was there? I would seriously just die...as for what he wanted to tell Jacinda, read on mama...**

*****If you haven't checked out ****layla.595**** 's Logan story, THE NANNY DIARIES, go give it a shot. It's crazy good so far and really promising! And if you do, don't forget to leave her a review telling her how awesome it is ;) **

It's a little after noontime when the doorbell rings. I had just gotten up half an hour ago and am chilling on the couch playing on Twitter while eating a bagel with cream cheese and sipping my coffee. I stride to the door and peek out the peephole before opening the door and letting Carlos in. "Umm hey", I tell him.

"Hi Cinda", he greets me. "Sorry about crashing out last night, I might've had a bit too much to drink."

I laugh and wave it off. "No worries. So what's up? What brings you here?" I don't think before I start yapping, I just blurt this all out, and instantly feel like an idiot.

"Ohh", Carlos's eyes widen and I reach out to touch his arm to soften the blow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so rude and make you feel unwelcome." It's hot and humid, already at least eighty five degrees and I start sweating. "You wanna come in?", I toss out the invitation and move to the side, wanting to close the door as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that'd be nice", Carlos rubs at the back of his neck and steps in, then I close the door and motion to the couch, the loveseat, and the papasan chair. "Make yourself at home."

I don't know why I feel nervous suddenly but I do, and it's just now that I notice I'm wearing a tank top with no bra and some booty shorts. Don't judge me, I can sit around however I want to in my own house. I watch Carlos take a seat on the recliner and I plop back down into my spot and pull a throw pillow onto my lap to cover my chest. Okay so it's not like Carlos hasn't seen me naked before, but yeah I'm just feeling awkward.

"So umm", I look around nervously. I turn into a brainless idiot when it comes to serious issues, it's just unfortunately always been that way for me.

I watch as the latino scans the place. "Nice home".

"Thanks, I like it so far", I shrug. "Your face doesn't appear to be as bad as it looked last night. Does it hurt? Oh and thanks for defending me from that asshole", I add like a dork and decide to just shut my mouth and fold my hands together.

He shakes his head. "No, and you're welcome." A moment of silence hangs in the air and he takes it upon himself to spark up a conversation. "I kinda went to Dunkin' Donuts this morning and Evelien might have given me the address", he looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Ohhh", I reply. "What's up?" I know that he most likely wants to have that talk he insinuated last night, but I can't help babbling when I'm nervous.

Carlos sits up and takes a breath. "Look, I don't really know how to say this...", his voice trails off as he stands up and moves next to me. I feel his weight sink down onto the cushions and I tense up.

I freeze in place when Carlos puts his hand under my chin and leans in to kiss me. His lips rest against mine, then he pulls back suckling my bottom one, letting his mouth play innocently with mine. As usual, my body reacts and I shift to a more comfortable position but Carlos pulls away and goes back to the chair, with a dazed expression on his face.

I don't know if I should feel rejected, I did brush my teeth when I got up. Well I didn't brush my hair, I just tipped my head over and pulled it up into a messy pile on top of my crown, maybe that's why he ran away. "Ummm", I pat my fingers against my lips and tap my foot uneasily.

"Jacinda", Carlos licks his lips and his eyes bore into my face, then he sits up straight. "That kiss...I just had to try it to see if anything is there."

"Okay", I remark numbly as if my brain has been turned off.

"And there is something there. You know it, and I know it. It's something strong, and- and filled with a passion that I've never felt with anyone else before." I watch his adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard. "Look, I've liked you for a long time Jacinda. But you were always with Corey so I never tried anything. And now you guys are done." He fidgets with his fingers in his lap. "I guess what I'm trying to do here is ask if you'll let me take you out? You know, you and me-"

"Like a date?", I spit out, both interrupting him and surprising myself.

"Yes, a date Jacinda", his chocolate orbs lock with mine.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before opening them back up. "Carlos", I soften my voice. "Please, don't take this the wrong way, but no." I keep my eyes fixed on my legs because I don't want to see the rejection on his face.

"Why not?", he asks, his tone is simple.

"I just...I think I need time to get over Corey and find myself again. We were together for a long time, and I do like you Los, but I don't think I should jump into something new just yet."

His unexpected tone startles me, making me jump. I can hear the anger in his voice. "You can't date me but you can have sex with me? Don't you think that's just a little...backwards?"

"Can you please just try to understand where I'm coming from?", my voice raises on it's own free will, but I try not to let on that I'm upset. He caught me off guard and my head is spinning.

"I-I don't know", he stands up and walks to the door. "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered. But I don't think I can be just your friend anymore, Cinda. Maybe in the future, but not right now." The door opens and closes, the last thing I see of one of my best friends walking away is his backside.

...

Monday morning when Carlos and I get inside the work truck, I realize just how deep the doo-doo I stepped in with him was. Go figure right? After all this shit went down, Mike picks him and I to work together. Carlos hasn't uttered one word to me, nor glanced in my direction as far I know. As soon as he gets in the driver's seat, he shoves his earbuds in his ears and clips his iPod to his shirt, apparently insinuating that he's not up for conversation with me. Or maybe the sound of me breathing just bothers him, at least that's how I'm feeling right now. This is fucking shitty, I told Carlos my honest feelings, to make sure I don't end up hurting him, but it does anyway. I mean, what if I give him a chance and then later on feel like I need to just be me for a while, wouldn't that just make things even worse? Have you ever stepped on a cat's paw on accident? Well, I have and the guilt is pretty comparable to that. You just wanna pick them up and cuddle them, but they're afraid and they run from you like you're wielding a chainsaw and a mask, trying to decapitate them.

The morning goes by with minimum communication between myself and my former fuck buddy-ish thingie guy, which means pretty much only around customers, but Carlos's tone lets me know if he didn't absolutely have to talk to me, he wouldn't. When he parks the truck in the parking lot of Subway for lunch, I go in and use the bathroom, and just come back out and lean against the truck playing games on my phone. My mood is just foul, I feel like I need some space from Los and food doesn't appeal to me at all right now, so I'm content hanging out here while he stuffs his face.

I should've known that Carlos would still refuse to look at me, and he doesn't even inform me that the truck had been unlocked the whole time he was inside. He breezes past me and walks around to his side, without taking the keys out of his pocket and opens his door and gets inside, all without saying a word. I climb in and before my door is even closed Carlos starts backing out of the parking space. "Hey!", I yell but the latino has the nerve to just turn up the volume on his iPod. Ugh, really mature mother fucker!

The rest of the afternoon goes by much as the first half of the day, and at least I let out a loud sigh when we enter the truck from our last destination of the day. Hunger pangs are stabbing my belly and I feel a little shaky from lack of sugar, all compliments of my ass skipping out on lunch. Instead of asking Carlos to stop so I can pick up a snack, I just lean against the door and curl up to the best of my ability. Not oblivious to what's going on, because sadly this isn't the first time this incident has happened- I've got an issue with low sugar, Carlos digs around in the plastic bag next to his seat where he pulls out a bag of skittles and tosses them at me. "You need to eat these", he grumbles.

I leave them on the floor where they fell, refusing his charity. In my mind, I did nothing wrong by telling him my true feelings and if he wants to be unfair about it, I can hand him right back the same treatment.

"Eat it!", he demands, his voice rough.

I pick the red bag of candy off the floor and put my window down, then drop the candy out and put the window back up, all while staring Carlos directly in his face. I'm not usually one to litter but I'll gladly pay whatever ticket I might get if an officer happens to be nearby.

I see the way his jaw clenches, and Carlos knows me so well, knows that I'm looking for a fight, and instead of yelling at me or calling me a name, he denies me my fun. Ahh who am I kidding, he's probably just hoping I'll pass out for the rest of the ride. So I do the opposite of what I normally would and lean my head against the window and close my eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

Finally, when we get back to work, I get out of the truck as fast as I can and head to my car, waving at Logan as I pass. He ignores me, probably because he's still angry at the pranks we played on him the other night, but oh well, he'll get over it. I just don't seem to understand men anymore, oh well. Just as I sit inside my car and dig around in the console for a piece of candy or anything with sugar in it, I luck out and find a peppermint patty and shove it into my mouth, then two voices catch my attention and I kinda sorta maybe eavesdrop on part of a conversation.

"So, you're still up for a double date with Eve and I tomorrow night?", I recognize this voice as Logan's.

"Yeah, sure. What time?", the second voice pipes up and it's Carlos's. My heart drops and I slam my door closed. Awww hell no, this mother fucker is not going on a date if I have anything to say about it!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, you guys really make my day! SHOUT OUTS ****paumichyy****- I feel your pain, Carlos was acting like a big meanie! ****dudeamanda****- I guess she doesn't realize she can't have it both ways...guess we're gonna have to wait and see what happens! ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha I know right? I didn't realize how bipolar I wasn't making Jacinda sound, but I'm glad you understand why she turned Carlos down. Haha, hope you like this. ****DeniseDEMD****- hehe thanks...I think she's realizing that she just may want to! ****FangedCutie****- Right! Carlos, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Hehe, well he didn't want to take her out, but she did turn him down... ****layla.595****- Well you were nice enough to do it for me, so I was returning the favor...but I meant what I said! Hehe thanks, I'm glad you like this...guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. ****Roseamber123****- yeah everything's just outta whack, I feel your frustrations! Glad you're still into though :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Of course they would have the talk, even if it didn't go over so well. Maybe Jacinda has a legitimate reason for turning Carlos down that just hasn't been revealed yet. Guess you'll just have to continue reading to see how things go.**

"So where are you guys going?", I ask Evelien as I search through the clothes hanging up in her closet. It's Wednesday, her double date with Logan, Carlos, and some unknown bitch.

"He mentioned something about a Japanese Hibachi restaurant since I've never been", she leans forward to give her make-up a better inspection in the mirror.

"Nice", I comment. "Hibachi's are fun." I pull a purple dress off of a hanger and hold it out to her. "This will match really good with your nails, and it's not too dressy, nor too casual", I tell her. I painted her fingernails a gold shade earlier. "And add some gold heels".

My roommate takes the dress from my hands and begins walking towards the bathroom, but she stops. "I don't have any gold shoes."

I think it over for a minute, the dress would look alright with black shoes, but it will look even better with gold. "What size shoe do you wear?", I ask her.

Her nose scrunches up as she thinks. "I think it's a six and a half or a seven in American size."

"Good", I wave my hand for her to proceed to the bathroom. I have a pair that would go amazing with that dress, and it's a size seven so I'm sure it'll be perfect. Go get dressed."

"Thanks", she calls out and then the bathroom door closes beind her.

I run to my room and search the bottom of my closet and pick out the right pair, then grab a pair of hoops out of my jewelry box to loan her as well, and go sit on Evelien's bed to wait for her to come out. "Looking good", I comment as she walks back out. I give her a thorough look over and feel proud of myself with my choices. If installing cable and internet in people's homes doesn't work out, I need to switch my career to a fashion designer.

"Here", I hold out the shoes and earrings to her.

Evelien takes the earrings and puts them in her ears before giving me a horrified look. "I can't wear those!", she exclaims, pointing at the shoes.

"Why not?"

"Because they must be like eight inches tall. I'll be falling all over the place!"

"Quit being a baby, you'll be fine. Besides they're only three inches tall, AND I happen to know for a fact that Logan likes it when women wear heels. He said it makes their legs look longer and sexier." Like I give a shit about Logan, I'm just trying to help my new friend out.

"Fine", she snatches the shoes from me and sits down to put them on. When she's done she stands up and I notice she's a bit wobbly.

"Just walk slow and", I jab a finger towards the hallway. "Go walk back and forth a few times so you can get used to it."

Evelien takes my advice and I take advantage of the silence to ponder over my plan. Well it's not a full fledged plan yet, it's just some ideas I've had, but now that I know where they're going for dinner, I can do more scheming. All I know is that I turned Carlos down and now he's taking some other girl out. Newsflash: it's not happening. The thought makes me sick. I need to find a way to screw up the date and get Carlos to talk to me, and then all will be fine.

A few minutes later, the girl from Holland comes back, almost limping and her shoulders are sagging. "My feet hurt", she whines.

"I know, but you want to impress him right?", I ask.

"Yeah", she nods.

"Then you gotta wear the heels, trust me! Try to smile through the pain, when Logan gets you on your back you'll be glad you listened." Evelien rolls her eyes at my sexual comment and I glance over to the clock, noticing that it's 6:58. "What time is he supposed to pick you up?"

"Seven o'clock", she responds and her eyes widen when she spies the time. "Oh my God, I'm freaking out", she shrieks.

I run to her dresser and grab the first bottle of perfume I see and start spraying it on her. She starts coughing and sputtering and waving her hands all over the place with a disgusted look on her face.

"You'll be fine", I assure her, then give her one last lookover, everything is in it's place and Logan's eyes are gonna pop out of his head.

The doorbell rings and Evelien jumps. "What are you gonna do while I'm gone? I mean I can stay home and keep you company if-"

"Haha, no Eve", I tell her and spin her around to the doorway. "You're going to go on this date and have a good time. I'll be fine. I'm gonna...try out a new recipe I saw on-line earlier", I lie.

Evelien stands there looking unsure. "Go", I push her lightly on her back and she runs off to answer the door. "And don't come back until you at least get a kiss-with tongue!", I yell when she's out of my sight, then I run to my room and stand next to the window, peeking out of the blinds without being noticed.

Logan's Escalade is parked in the driveway but I can't tell if Carlos is inside or not. I don't know if they planned to ride together or what, but I don't have time to waste. I run to my closet and toss on a pair of jeans and a scoop neck pink shirt, then slide my feet into a pair of Havaiana's. Next, I turn on my laptop and hop on-line, and type 'How To Remove A Car Battery' on the google search. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I write down the instructions then close the computer, and fold the paper up and stuff it into my back pocket. After checking my hair and make-up in the mirror, I grab my purse and keys, and head out the door.

I circle around Main Street a few times, where Hibachi happens to be located inside of a strip mall with several other stores, including an all natural foods store, and a hardware store. I totally luck out and find a parking spot almost two places away from where Carlos's mustang is parked. I don't know how long they've been at the restaurant, but I do a James Bond type of thing and scope out the inside. I don't see the group of people so they must've been seated in the back, thankfully. This works out great for my plan, and I estimate that I have approximately an hour at the least before they exit the restaurant.

I cautiously enter the Japanese place, where I plead and come extremely close to begging two different servers to walk up to Carlos's date and tell her that there's a phone call and her mom is sick, she needs to come home. I even offered up two fifty dollar bills, but neither one of these guys are willing, and I find myself being escorted outside by the both of them with angry looks on their faces. "I'll tell everyone I saw roaches in there!", I shout furiously as they let my arms go. Okay so that plan was lame, but I tried; and hey in my defense, I've seen it work in movies.

Now it's time to put plan two into action. I go into the hardware store and search the aisles, with help from a very kind employee, to get a pair of disposable latex gloves and an adjustable wrench. I run back to my car with my purchase and pull the instructions out of my pocket, where I proceed to put on the gloves to protect my hands and use the adjustable wrench to loosen the nut and bolt on the clamp that holds the battery cable on the terminal. Next, I move the cable out of the way and drop the hood, feeling quite proud of myself, knowing that my car won't start. I hide the tools under the passenger seat, and grab my purse and go into the health food store.

I place several non-perishable items in the cart, so I can make things look realistic and head back to my car. I really don't want to do this, but I know Carlos won't be able to pass up a damsel in distress, he's just got a heart of gold. I'm gonna be the woman in need, stranded with car problems, complete with the hood up and all. I place the bag of food on the passenger seat, and pop the hood, then lean against the bumper, where I peek out every so often to see if they're coming out. Eventually I see Carlos and a pretty, short blonde come sashaying my way, and I yell out, "Ugh, this freakin' sucks!", and back away as if I'm in disbelief. Carlos and the blonde's faces are merely an inch away from eachother's and their heads are tipped back as they laugh at something. It's just my luck that they don't hear my fake outburst, and keep walking on by.

I turn around and cross my arms, watching with envy as Carlos walks over one more block over, then she gets into her car and leaves. Okay so I breathe a little easier knowing that he didn't kiss her, or at least if he did I somehow missed the action. I really wouldn't want to break in Barbie's house and cut off all her hair while she's sleeping, or trip her and send her toppling on the concrete sidewalk, skinning her face and hands all up.

Anyway, I perk up when I see Carlos coming back and I know he'll be strolling past me again, and there's no way my genius plan won't work. When I hear his footsteps getting closer, I raise my voice. "Ahhh I don't know a damn thing about cars", I yell out and kick at the bumper. Okay, so my car doesn't deserve this abuse but I have to act like I'm distraught. To my dismay, Carlos saunters right on by with his headphones in his ears and his face tipped down towards his phone, where he's texting someone with a smile on his face, oblivious to all noise going on around him. I watch in shock as he gets in his mustang, starts it up, and drives away; all without having seen me. Damn, I wasn't expecting my plan to backfire.

It's dark now and I can't see what I'm doing but I have to reconnect the battery cable. With my crappy memory and lack of light, it takes me about half an hour to fix things back up. When I get inside my car, I notice black marks all over my favorite pair of jeans and shirt. Ugh this will definitely stain. I slap the steering wheel in frustration with my back luck and head on home, hoping I make it there in one piece.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I just want to clarify something from the previous chapter...Jacinda is not a psychotic stalker, the comments she made about the girl Carlos was with were just sarcastic thoughts that I put out there to make you readers understand the way she was feeling which is jealous. Apparently my message wasn't conveyed or received clearly, or I didn't write it good enough, but yeah. I repeat, JACINDA IS NOT A WHACK JOB! She just has pride issues and would rather resort to crazy schemes than admitting some things to Carlos. Also, this story is quite comedic, I mean imagine watching it on t.v., it's just too crazy and hilarious not to laugh at, so don't take everything so seriously! And now that we've got that all cleared up, thanks so much to those of you reviewing, you make this all worth it! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yes, Jacinda is quite hilarious! The double date might have been planned, but not in the way you were thinking. More things will be revealed a bit later on in the story! ****btrfanfiction1516****- glad that you did, thanks! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, you had a date. The whole Jacinda thing might be a little confusing, but read my author's note from the beginning and you may understand a little better. ****rwjj28****- hehe, well I'm so glad you enjoyed ch8, I admit it was probably one of my favorites ever to write, thank you! ****layla.595****- Yup, girl's logic! Hehe such fascinating creatures aren't we? hehe Actually, I had to google the car thing, I can drive one and put gas in one...that pretty much summarizes my knowledge of cars! Yeah and Carlos, damn he just didn't see her...crappy luck! ****paumichyy****- you are not being mean at all, I was going for funny but I guess a lot of people missed that... :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha yeah she thought she was being clever but man did it backfire! Haha yes, I agree, men don't pay attention to ANYTHING! Love it! ****jamsaddler****- Yes Jacinda is quite a character, she is just so awesome, glad you like her, and thanks for reviewing!**

*****Oh and I absolutely insist that you read ****SuperSillyStories**** story, Say Something, it is incredible and I fell so in love with it and couldn't stop reading...until the chapters ran out hehe. But yeah, you don't want to miss it!**

I'm humming and dancing along to the upbeat song playing on the radio as I cook breakfast, when all of a sudden, a male voice says, "Sweet cheeks Cinda."

I gasp and jump, then quickly spin around to see Logan standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at me. "What are you doing here?!", I exclaim as I set the spatula down and pull my t-shirt further down over my panties. Evelien went to work a few hours ago, and I thought Logan had already gone home so I was jammin' around in my boy short underwear and favorite off the shoulder t-shirt. I truly wasn't expecting someone to be here. Logan just stands there smiling. "Turn around or clothes your eyes or something", I order him and watch his peepers close. Okay so it's not like he hasn't seen me in a bikini, but this is my underwear, in my own house, in a semi-private moment. If I had any inkling he was still here, I would tossed on a pair of shorts before coming out to the kitchen.

"It's not like I was doing anything wrong", he scoffs.

"Umm well I don't really think ogling the girl you're seeing/dating/fucking/whatever you wanna call it's roommate is appropriate. And besides, you're like my brother."

"I was just looking. It's okay to look, just not touch", he dares to remark and open his eyes.

"Then I guess it's okay if I brand you with this hot skillet then huh?", I retort and lift the piping hot pan from the top of the stove.

"Oh, hehe", he turns around quickly. "I was just kidding, you know that."

"Yeah, uh-huh", I say.

"Anyway, smells good. What ya cookin' me for breakfast?"

"This is my breakfast Logan. You should've had your woman fix you something before she left, that's her job".

"Well in case you didn't know, she was too tired to do anything extra this morning, AND I am pretty close to starving due to all the physical activity. Evelien just couldn't get enough of my 'Texas Longhorn'".

I roll my eyes, because I know this quite well. Last night Logan and Eve went out and he came back with her, and let's just say I heard some steamy sounds and moans coming from the room next door. It was so loud I had to resort to sleeping with headphones on. "Yeah, I know you got laid last night", I sneer at him, and then kinda feel bad for being so mean. I mean, he doesn't get it that often so when he does, he really brags and boasts about it. Plus it'll be nice to have some company this morning since I spent last night by myself, even if it is my annoying friend.

Usually on Friday nights, the guys from work, Sasha, myself, and this time Eve go out and do something to kick off the weekend. Last night was bowling night and I feigned being sick so that I wouldn't have to face Carlos. Things are still bad between us and to be honest, I don't know if that girl he went on the date with the other night would be there or not, and I didn't wanna be around to witness the two of them making googly eyes at eachother. It sucked and I felt like a total loser watching Lifetime movies in my bed all evening while messing around on twitter, while, no doubtedly all my friends were having a blast.

"Tell you what", I set the pan back down. "Go get my yoga pants hanging off the back of my chair and I'll share my food with you." I hadn't even finished the last word when Logan ran off at the speed of light. "And don't think about rummaging through my underwear drawer", I call out as I flip the pancake over.

Seconds later he returns from my room with the black pants in his hand and tosses them to me. "Thanks", I mutter and make a circle with my pointer finger, motioning for him to turn around. Hey I'm not a model, I'm not on display for his eyes or anyone elses.

"You're good now", I tell him, and he turns around to take a seat at the table. I bring the plates loaded with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, and bacon, and place them on the table. Yes, it's a big breakfast but in my defense, I am one of those chicks who binges on food when she's depressed, or just upset. Besides, it was a rough week and I deserve a nice breakfast. And hey on the plus side, if I get fat, I saw this website on-line for chubby chasers; I'm sure I could find someone to love me.

I grab two forks and set them down before pouring the both of us a glass of orange juice, hand Logan's to him, and I finally take my seat.

"So how come you ditched us last night?", Logan asks and takes a bite of his eggs.

"I had a tummy ache", I lie. Like I could tell him the truth without ever hearing the end of it.

One of his brown eyes narrows and he gives me that 'I'm not buying that' expression. "Really? All you had to do was eat some tums or something", he tilts his head to the side.

"How do you know it wasn't like horrible period cramps or chronic diahhrea?"

"Cut the crap, Cinda. I know you better than that", he calls my bluff.

"Okay fine", I shrug and take a bite of my pancake. "I didn't feel like going. I thought it would be nice to stay at home and take it easy."

Logan puts his fork down and scoots his chair out, holding his hands above the table, and then he wiggles his fingers at me. "The truth girl, OR on the count of three I will tickle you until you tell me!", he warns. I hate being tickled, I would rather cut my own arm off than ever be tickled again as long as I live. Weird I know, but I've always been like this.

"Ugh", I sigh. "Put your stupid hands down and I'll tell you." I watch as he picks his fork back up and drops the other hand to his lap. "I didn't want to go because I knew Carlos would be there."

"So? He's always there", he remarks and chews a piece of bacon.

"So he and I aren't talking right now, and it would've been uncomfortable", I confess and drop my eyes to my plate. I really don't want to talk to him about this, but I'm getting the feeling he's not going to leave it alone.

"What happened?", he asks curiously.

"He got mad at me. No biggie", I shrug nonchalantly.

"That's bullshit Jacinda Wyatt!", he calls me out.

"Just don't worry about it Loges", I tell him.

"Why can't you tell me? And I see that it bothers you." Wow, maybe he's not as shallow as I always thought. And I am feeling kinda desperate here after my botched plan on Wednesday.

"Okay fine, but it stays between the two of us alright?", I look at him suspicously.

"You got it", he speaks.

"I mean it Logan, I don't want anyone else to know." I hold my pinkie out to him. "You have to pinkie promise not to tell anyone."

"Pfft, I can do that!", he waves a hand around, then links his pinky with mine, then shakes it like he's done it a million times before.

"I'm not playing. If you lie, I get to cut off your pinkie finger. That's what it means to pinkie promise." His mouth gapes open. "And you know if you do, I WILL find out", I tell him sharply. "Oh, and I'll post that video of you from last week on youtube, and show it to everyone at work. Then, I'll call Jacoby and have him come beat you to a bloody pulp." Jacoby is my brother who is two years older than me, who happens to live in California with his wife and three month old daughter. Unfortunately, he's in the Army and currently deployed to Afghanistan. Logan met him one time and let's just say that he was very intimidated by my 'overprotective' brother.

He gulps loudly and shakes his head. "Okay, I get it. Not telling a soul", he proceeds to act like he's zipping his lips, locks it, and throws away the key.

I can't help but to laugh at him. "Okay, so Carlos asked me out last weekend but I turned him down."

"What? Why? You've already done the nasty with him!"

"I know, Logan. It's just that Corey and I just broke up and I want to make sure that I'm over him before I move on. And I want to give myself some time to get back to me. You don't just jump from one thing to the next."

"Get real Cinda", Logan leans his elbows on the table. "You and Corey have been over for months, it just wasn't official."

"Okay fine, that's true", I admit. "But, Carlos is one of those guys who doesn't settle down. He's a player and I don't know how to handle that."

"Yeah, but maybe it's not as extreme as you think. I mean, this is Miami and it's almost always hot so women run around wearing next to nothing. Us men walk around with massive boners like ninety nine percent of the time, but it's not like we just shove our dick into anything that walks by. And that goes for Carlos as well, we just talk about sex all the time. So what's the problem?", Logan shoots his eyebrows up.

"Well I think I kinda might...like him. And I've seen the trail of broken hearts he's left behind, I don't want to end up one of those." My face heats up at this confession, but he's peeling back my layers and I can't seem to shut up.

A look of understanding crosses my friend's face. "You're scared to get hurt!", he shouts and points at me.

"Pretty much", I respond truthfully. "So if I don't give him a chance to hurt me, it won't happen."

"But he's really an awesome guy, Cinda. I happen to know that he's liked you for a while, but you didn't hear that from me", the brunette winks. "And you're missing out. I think you should give him a chance and see what might happen. What have you got left to lose, you already lost him as one of your best friends?"

"I'm a wuss", I whine.

"I've never seen you back down from anything, and you're going to let this opportunity be flushed down the toilet? It's not like you don't know the guy already!"

"It doesn't really matter now anyway", I sulk. "He's dating someone new. I saw them the other night."

"What? Where did you see them at?", he questions me as if he wasn't there himself.

Before I can stop myself, I blurt it all out, my whole stupid plan that backfired and everything; and of course by the time I'm finished telling Logan, he's clutching onto his stomach and laughing so hard that tears are running down his cheeks. I can't help but to start giggling with him, I mean what the hell was I thinking?

"You've got serious issues", he mutters once he's composed himself.

"Tell me about it. What should I do?"

Logan is speechless for the first time today. "I don't know", he throws his hands out in front of him wildly. "But you better make it good because he seems to really be into this chick."

Just what I feared. I cross my arms over my chest and emit a long, loud sigh. "Thanks, Logan." I don't know what I'll do, but I have to make it something epic. I can't let this chance pass me by, and I'm sure as hell not gonna stand around and watch Carlos date some other girl.

Logan and I talk for a few more minutes while he helps me load up the dishwasher, and then he gets ready to leave. As he's walking away, I yell out the door, reminding him that he's not allowed to share this information with anyone, or there will be consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Who's ready for this? Hehe it's not as entertaining, but it's another rung on the ladder, so yeah. Oh and thank you to those of you kind enough to leave reviews, I can't tell you how much they mean to me! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hahaha, I'm glad you find some of my comment humorous lol. Yes, it was surprisingly nice of Logan to have a serious chat with Jacinda right? And he was cool about it, too! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- yeah it was nice to see a serious side of Logan for once ****layla.595****- Haha, go for it! Nice about the water and windshield wipers part, I have no clue where that...hole thingie is lol. Oh, and I'm technology challenged as well, but I know the basics! ****Roseamber123****- I know crazy right? Yay I'm glad to hear that you're addicted to my story, it's like music to my ears :P Hehe, so I'm curious, did you check out the story? And what did you think? ****DeniseDEMD****- Yes, she so needed that chat! O.o How the heck did you get Logan feels from...that? I'm quite curious lol. Haha as for the Logan story, I'll think about it...just so you know, if I decide on it, YOU will be the main character ;)**

I pull into Carlos's driveway, shut the engine off, then run my fingers through my hair and pull down the visor to used the mirror for a quick make-up inspection. Everything looks good and I sigh as I flatten by back against the seat, trying to figure out what to say. I know he's home because his car is here and there's lights on inside the house, I just hope that he's alone.

It's Wednesday night and I just came from the sushi bar where Sasha and I met up for dinner. Logan has been over everyday this week so far, and he's getting a little annoying to me, plus I had no wishes to hear yet more porno noises from Evelien's bedroom, so I hit up my best friend to hang with. I explained everything to her, confessing that I am somewhat in love with Carlos, and that I need a fail-proof plan to get him back in my good graces and steal him away from the girl he's dating. After several minutes of putting our heads together and tossing ideas back and forth, my best friend in the whole entire world, who is probably the smartest person I know, suggests that I buy tickets for Sunday's baseball game and invite Carlos to go along. According to her, the latino and James get together on Sundays and watch the games; they get pretty into it, too. Smelling success, I swiftly pulled my phone out of my purse and ordered two tickets for the game happening this weekend, where the Miami Marlins will play against the Texas Rangers. It only set me back eighty bucks, not bad.

I tell myself to quit being a baby and just get out and ring the doorbell, I mean the worst that can happen is that he'll slam the door in my face but I'll still live; maybe I'll be humiliated, but still, not dead. I chew on my lip and shuffle my feet after I ring the bell. Seconds later my heart beats into overtime when I hear footsteps approaching the door and I almost jump down and hide behind the bushes, but I remind myself that I'm just a little too old to be playing ding dong ditch; plus my car just happens to be out in the driveway.

The door opens, revealing Carlos and and I don't miss the surprised look on his face. I wave my hand like a dork and Carlos steps to the side and waves me in. Okay, this is already going better than I expected. "Jacinda", he says my name so smoothly I swear I'm like five seconds away from having an orgasm. "What umm, brings you here?"

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about something", I answer and tuck my hands into the back pockets of my jeans to refrain myself from touching all over that tanned, muscular body. He looks scrumptious in a plaid short sleeved button down, a pair of khaki shorts, and a hat.

"Good", he grins. "Because I've been meaning to talk to you as well."

"Oh", I raise an eyebrow, revealing my shock.

"Yeah umm, I'm really sorry for getting angry with you for declining my date. It was pretty immature-"

"Carlos, wait", I hold a hand up in front of me, intent on stopping him, but it's not effective.

"I'm just glad you turned me down because then I might have missed the chance to meet Katie. She's like the most amazing girl!" His face, voice, and body language says it all; Carlos is a goner over this girl and my heart is breaking.

Ahh, so that's her name. I repress the urge to vomit in my mouth and my tummy flip-flops. "I see", I nod, refusing to let my jealousy show.

And Carlos takes this opportunity to remember that I wanted to share something. "So what were you gonna say?"

"Umm", I think quickly. "I was gonna apologize for getting mad at you for being mad at me. I was acting quite stupid and it was totally uncalled for. It was dumb of me to throw those skittles out the window." Once again, I'm struck with nervous babbling and I feel like the world's biggest idiot.

"Hey it's all good", he pats my shoulder gently. "We're cool again. No worries." He pulls me in for a side hug and I force myself not to fall to my knees and beg him for a chance. I keep my arms down and shoot a fake smile at him, then I remember the tickets. Just because he really likes blondie doesn't mean we can't still hang out as friends right?

"Oh I got these-", I begin to speak but am cut off by the sound of his phone going off.

I watch as he lifts it to his ear and says, "Hellur", playing around like the doofus that he is. A big goofy smile covers his face and a dream look clouds his eyes as he listens to someone talk on the other line. "Yeah, sure. I'll leave right now." There's another moment of silence, followed by, "See ya soon, babe."

Oh yeah, I'm really hurting now...he called her babe? I feel my hopes fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces like a glass ball. He slides the phone back into his pocket and presses his lips together tightly, then shoves them up to one side. "Cinda, do you think we can finish this talk another time? I just told Katie that I'd be over."

"Okay", I choke out and turn around so he can't see the disappointment on my face. "Have fun Los and goodnight", I call out and walk to the door.

...

Welp, Friday night seems to have rolled around again, and I muster as much energy as I can to walk to the bar and order a drink. I'm in the mood for a margarita, so I go ahead and order one, then turn around and lean against the counter while I wait for my drink to be made. We're at Cloud 9, a super fun and chill club. The whole usual crowd is here tonight...plus an unwanted extra; James and Sasha are out on the dancefloor, Logan and Evelien are sucking face in the hallway by the bathroom, and Carlos and Katie are sitting at a table taking turns throwing french fries into eachother's mouths...yuck. Oh yeah, Kendall is here, too. He seems kinda like my date, and him and I have been dancing together considering we're the only two single ones here. I seriously thought about staying in again tonight, but the thought of another lonely night in Loserville plus the fact that Sasha said she'd show everyone my sixth grade picture with nasty braces and a bad perm to our friends if I didn't come, kinda made me change my mind, so yeah.

Once my drink comes up, I tip my head back and suck about half of it down in one gulp, completely ignoring the tiny straw in there, and apparently my manners as well. Oh well, I'm upset and it's either this or eating a whole box of donuts, and that's just not possible right now. I make my way back to the table, and join in the conversation with a now seated James and Sasha. My best friend is a total sweetheart, she keeps making funny faces at me to make me laugh, and the more I drink, the funnier it gets, and the more I start to chill out. My first margarita doesn't even last ten minutes, and Sasha accompanies me to the bar this time to order round two. "You alright?", she asks as soon as we get out earshot.

"Meh", I pull my shoulder up to my chin. "It could be worse. Besides it's kinda fun dancing with Kendall, he might be a dork but he sure knows how to move his hips!"

My friend tips her head back and laughs. "So what do you think of Katie?"

"She's...okay", I answer honestly. She's really nice and seems to be having fun, and of course Carlos seems happy so who am I to judge?

"Yeah", my friend pats my arm. "So did you ask him to the game on Sunday yet?"

I shake my head. "Nope, not yet." I've seen him and the most we've done is wave at eachother at work with being so busy, and I don't think now is the right time while he's being all lovey dovey with his woman.

"Maybe later you'll get a chance", she says and motions to me that the drinks are up. We take our respective orders and head back to the table, of course with me sipping mine all the way back.

I decide I'm ready to dance some more and dance with a couple of random guys before they start getting too comfortable and trying to put their hands in places they don't belong. Disgusted, but still wanting to have a good time, I pull Kendall's arm until he gets up. He follows me to the dark dance floor, lit up with only flashing neon lights and gets behind me. Let me just say that Kendall has been hitting the bottle pretty hard tonight, and he's three sheets to the wind. He's a little more relaxed than usual, but he's still respectable as he puts his hands on my hips and starts swaying to the beat. I cover his hands with mine and join him. We stay like this for a few songs, chatting and laughing, and we're really getting down with our fingers now linked when Carlos happens to come walking by, alone.

A hateful look comes across his face and he narrows his eyes as he staggers closer. "You two are looking mighty cozy", he slurs. "Don't tell me you're already fucking him, too."

"The fuck Carlos?!", I yell over the music. This literally comes out of nowhere.

"You're such a slut", he remarks next.

I don't think about what I'm doing, I just bring my hand up to slap him across his face but am stopped when Kendall grabs my arm and wraps the other around me, holding me in place. "That's not cool man", Kendall's words are coming out slower as well while he tries to defend me.

A horrified looking Katie who obviously saw what happened, comes and grabs Carlos by the bicep, and takes him back to the table. I just stand here in shock. There's no reason in the world why Carlos would say something like that to me right now. What does he care? He's with Katie. His words pierce my heart and tears sting my eyes, and I cover my mouth and wrap my arm around my stomach as I rush towards the exit.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay so let me just say that some of the stuff in the second half may not be 100% accurate, I have no clue what cable companies do or don't do, and my lazy ass was to lazy to google shit today so I just pulled stuff outta my ass...so if it doesn't make sense, you know why. And a big thank you to you lovely reviewers, I love hearing your opinions! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hehehe I can not say too much without giving things away...and yes who wouldn't wanna dance with Kendall? Lol, I'm glad you like Jacinda, I love writing her. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Hehe once again, I can't say anything without revealing anything...so yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty sure those words aren't something you forget very easily! ****layla.595****- I agree, Carlos was WAY out of line! Haha I don't think I've ever seen a bottle of windshield wiper fluid... ****Roseamber123****- Awww you feel like you're on an emotional rollercoaster huh? Sorry about that...and the fact that you're addicted to this story! Oh okay, I hope you like her stories, they are ALL awesome :) ****paumichyy****- I know right? Carlos is being a douche right now *smh* ****FangedCutie****- Right?! Things go from one extreme to another, just keep reading... :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha okay, but hey Logan feels can come out of nowhere sometimes lol. As for the Kendall and Jacinda hooking up thing? No, but it's a good idea... Oh and have you thought anymore about a new Logan story? I'm not opposed to writing one, just curious if you have any ideas? Feel free to PM me if you do...and as I said before YOU will be the main character :P **

*****ATTENTION ****SuperSillyStories**** is at it AGAIN! For you Logan lovers, she has a new story out called ****Strike A Note**** which is super awesome and amazing...so maybe you should go read it because she has, like the Golden Touch when it comes to writing. **

The relentless and annoying act of someone going non-stop back and forth between ringing the doorbell and pounding on the door wake me up Saturday morning. I roll over hoping it'll stop, and it when it doesn't I figure either there's an emergency or Ashton Kutcher is on the other side of that door telling me I've been Punk'd and all this bullshit going on with Carlos the last couple of weeks was all a set up. Another minute or so goes by and my guilty conscience starts to kick in. "Hold the hell on", I yell as I roll out of bed, exit my room, and make my way to the front door.

I unlock it and open it just to see Carlos standing there. Oh fuck no. I quickly close the door right back up and lock it, while shouting, "Go away!"

"Can't I just come in and talk to you?", he says through the barrier.

"No", I respond hastily. "I only allow friends to come in, or paying customers", I snarkily add. "Anyway, I'm busy, gotta get back to Kendall."

"Jacinda", Carlos tries to plead but I just turn around and go right back to my bedroom where I pull out my sleep mask, shove my earbuds in my ears, and turn on the iPod before flopping back into bed. There's nothing to talk about, I learned his true feelings about me last night and I'm not dealing with him anymore. As far as I'm concerned, Carlos Garcia doesn't exist.

I manage to fall back asleep for some time when I hear someone ringing the doorbell again. I'm tired and had a rough night last night, people are just getting on my fucking nerves today and need to leave me alone. I throw my blanket off and stalk back to the door. There's nothing nice about my voice now. "Sorry Carlos, but I told you my Sluts R Us card is all filled up for today. I just finished with Kendall and am cleaning up for the next guy." I start to move away and then an idea strikes me. "Oh by the way, I thought you should know I just found a wart on my va-jay-jay. Maybe you should get checked out!" This isn't true but I find it quite hilarious. I mean, who is he to call me a slut when I've only ever slept with Corey and him, and he's been with at least ten girls?

I hear, "Ewww that's gross", from the other side of the door and the voice doesn't sound like Carlos's. I peek out the window really quickly and see Logan and Kendall standing there. For the second time today, I unlock the door and open it.

"What's up guys?", I wave my two buddies in.

A funny look is on Logan's face. "What the hell was that shit you were yelling around like a whack job?"

"Oh", I start laughing. "Carlos's sorry ass was here and I thought he came back. I was just messing around."

"Nice", Kendall smiles and gives me a high five.

"Right?", I remark.

"So what did he want?", Logan asks as he plops his ass down onto the couch.

I shrug. "Hell if I know but whatever he wants to say, he can shove it up his ass."

"Good girl", Logan gives me a fist bump. "He was such a dick last night."

"No shit", I sit down on the arm of the recliner Kendall is currently occupying.

"Why are you so pissed anyway?", the blonde decides to ask.

"Well because he called me a slut."

"So, it's just a name. Nothing to get all worked about", Kendall gives a smirk and then continues, "Unless you like him."

I narrow my eyes at Logan and he shakes his head rapidly back and forth, mouthing 'I didn't tell him'. He's lucky because I would so castrate him in his sleep if I found out he blabbed. Okay so what's the point in lying when the truth is bound to come out now anyway. Besides, I've already been labelled a cheater and a slut, don't need to add liar to that list. "Okay fine I have a little crush on Carlos", I confess to Kendall. "Well had", I cross my arms over my chest.

"Ha I figured. I mean if you didn't care so much you wouldn't be so mad", he says as if he just figured out the world's hardest trigonometry problem. I just shake my head at him; I love Kendall, he's so special.

"Yeah, anyway", I change the subject. "What are you guys up to?"

"Not much. We're just seeing what you're up to today. We were kinda thinking about hitting the gym, you wanna go?", Logan tosses out the question.

I can't help but mess with these two. "Are you trying to call me fat?", I pretend to be mad.

"No no, not at all", Logan's eyes widen and he holds his hands out in front of him in defense.

"You have a very nice figure if I must say so myself", Kendall turns towards flattery. "I should know, I had my hands all over it last night", he winks and teases.

"Good boy", I say and pat his head like a dog.

"No really, we just wanted to see if you wanna hang out with us today cause Eve is working and James and Sasha have that wedding to go to", Logan pipes up.

"Awww", I feel my heart soften towards Logan, this doesn't happen much; him thinking about me and my feelings and all. "You're not as much as a douche as I thought you were."

The brunette beams proudly, showing off his dimples. "So what do you say?"

"Hell yeah! Give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"Sure", Kendall replies while Logan nods, with a surprise written all over his face.

Ten minutes later I emerge from the bathroom after brushing my teeth, washing my face, pulling my hair up, and getting changed into yoga pants and a tank top, topped off with my sneakers. "All ready!", I tell the guys.

We pile into Kendall's car and sing along to the rock music playing until I lean forward from the backseat and jab the power up. "Stop over there", I tell the driver and point to the gas station coming up right after the light.

"Umm why?", he questions.

"Cause I need to get something silly. Just do it", I urge him.

Five minutes later, I exit the store smugly with a twenty four ounce fountain soda in one hand, and a big grab of cheetos along with a king sized Hershey's bar with almonds dangling from the other. "The hell?", Logan asks as I climb back in and close the door.

Kendall starts backing out of the parking space. "Hey, I'm gonna need something to keep me company while I watch the two of you and other hot, sweaty guys lifting weights and working out at the gym! Plus I didn't have breakfast, and it is the most important meal of the day."

"You're not working out?", Kendall squeaks.

"Pfft hell no!", I exclaim and take a nice long sip of my Pepsi. I can't even remember the last time I was in a gym...oh yeah, most likely high school.

...

After spending the weekend acting stupid with my guy friends, I prance into work in a pretty decent mood; all until the dreaded last names of Garcia and Gardner are called together. Whatever, it's a job and you gotta do what you gotta do. Just because Carlos called me a slut doesn't mean that I am, but it just hurt to hear it from him. It also doesn't mean I've let him off the hook either, because I haven't. But life goes on. To emphasize this, I put my earbuds into my phone and turn my iPod up and hop into the truck while he finishes loading his stuff up. I play Angry Birds on my phone and pay him absolutely no mind until we get to the first customer's house. Acting professional, I spoke to Mr. Garcia in a decent tone when needed, but other than that, I don't say a word. The next two places go smoothly, and we're about to take our lunch break when Mike calls and asks us to install cable at this one house as soon as possible because apparently the two idiots assigned to do the job yesterday from our rival company never showed up. I nod at Carlos, motioning it's cool with me, and he turns the truck around, and within five minutes we're there.

After doing a quick inspection, it was deemed that I had to climb up on top of the roof to unhook something left there by the previous satellite company. It took less than two minutes and I'm climbing down the ladder when all of a sudden it tips over and I plummet to the ground. Automatically a sharp pain radiates through my ankle and I yell out. An oblivious Carlos, who was supposed to be holding the ladder, is standing several feet away running his mouth to the neighbor who is asking him some questions. Maybe if she was wearing a little more clothes he could've been paying a little more attention to me. While he continues to chat, I attempt to get up off the ground but my ankle is smarting like crazy and I can't put any weight on it. Not wanting to interrupt Carlos macking on this chick, I hop on my good foot over to the truck and climb in. Once I'm inside, I pull my jeans up and take my sock and sneaker off, stretching my leg out to the other seat. Just as I had suspected, my ankle is swelling up and even has a bit of bruising.

I take out my phone and call Mike, letting him know what happened and that I'm going to the hospital. He told me to have Carlos drive me to the hospital, but I assured him I can have someone pick me up and take me, and that Carlos can finish the rest of the day's work on his own. After hanging up, I call Sasha and explain, and before I give her the address she's already out the door and on her way.

After pushing the end button, I check the text that had come in while I was talking and see that it's from my brother's wife in California. It doesn't say anything, there's just a link there highlighted, which I click on and let out an audible gasp when I read the news headline. **Tragic bombing at Army camp in Kuwait leaves many soldiers dead, and some injured. **I continue reading and fear rises up into my chest when I recognize my brother's squadron number. "Oh-oh my God", I call out to nowhere in particular and drop my phone, while hot tears make their way down my cheeks.

I don't remember what occurs during the next moments, until I hear Sasha and Carlos talking. "What the hell happened to her?!", my best friend's voice is panicked.

"I-I don't know. I think she fell off the ladder", I hear Carlos's voice from right over top of my head.

"Yeah, she told me that on the phone, but why is she crying?" Sasha tugs on my wrist, taking me out of the warm cocoon of Carlos's embrace and helps me into her car.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Okay...so I think it's only fair that I warn you ahead of time that this isn't the world's greatest chapter. Anyway, a big thank you to you lovely reviewers! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yay, Jacinda's your fav...I admit it is a lot of fun writing her! Heck yeah she ignored Carlos in the car, what goes around comes around! ****paumichyy****- I know right?! Carlos, wtf? So much going on for her, poor girl! ****layla.595****- Hahaha! Yeah Carlos is just slippin lately, wth is going on with him? ****FangedCutie****- I agree, it is kinda Carlos's fault that she fell...bad boy! I need to go spank him! Hahaha ****Roseamber123****- Ha right! So you're a fan of drama huh? I'm not too good with it but I toss it in when I think things are getting boring lol. ****DeniseDEMD****- First of all, you won't cry, I promise! Haha love your theory, but no that isn't the case! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup Carlos tried to apologize, and Jacinda was being a bitch about it, but he deserved it! His mind is just not where it needs to be lately!**

*****ATTENTION Okay, so ****GothBlue**** has posted a new story called 'A Perfect New Year's Love'. It's her first time writing smut ever and she's feeling a bit insecure about it, but it's not as bad as she thinks! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would go check out her one-shot and review it for her. I'm sure she'd love that! And for those of you who do...there just might be an incentive ;)**

Several hours later Sasha gives me a ride home from the hospital and I get settled into bed after Evelien brings me an ice pack from the freezer. Sasha has to run home immediately to get dinner started for James, he is her husband now of course. According to the doctor in the E.R., it appears to be a grade one sprained ankle, which basically means that the ligament attaching everything is stretched. Upon having to use crutches to get around, I'm instructed to keep it elevated, compressed, iced, and of course to get plenty of rest. I'm also excused from work for the rest of the week, and according to what my regular doctor says on Friday after he inspects my ankle, I might be exempt from work next week as well.

My leg is propped up on top of three pillows and after much crying and praying and stressing constantly about my brother over the past few hours, my eyes close wearily of their accord. I begin to drift off when the doorbell rings. I groan and sigh, and turn my head over on the pillow to acquire a more comfortable position when I hear Carlos's voice. This sucks because I love to sleep on my tummy but that's just not gonna work out right now. If I wasn't so tired, I'd probably be mad at him but I can't fight the slumber and I fall asleep before I get to find out why he's here.

When I wake up a couple of hours later, it's already dark out and I hobble out into the living room after falling flat on my face once from the stupid crutches. I am not a graceful person by any means. The area under my armpits hurts and I plop down next to Evelien on the couch and she smiles at me. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore", I reply and place one of the throw pillows from the couch on the glass top coffeetable, and set my injured leg on top of it. "But I think I'll survive", I try to joke.

"Oh before I forget", she hops up off the couch and runs to the kitchen, returning with a vase filled with a colorful mixed bouquet of flowers in one hand, and my phone in the other. "Carlos brought these by. Guess you left your phone in the truck", she says and takes her seat.

"Wow", I utter and ignoring the flowers, I unlock my phone, checking to see if I have any missed calls or texts. I don't want Carlos's pity. Of course, there are several texts, one from Daphe, my brother's wife in CA, one from Kendall, one from Logan, and surprisingly even one from Carlos. I read the one from Daphne first because it's the most important. I breathe a sigh of relief and tip my head against the back of the couch, mouthing a 'thank you' up to the sky. **Got word- Jacoby's ok. He didn't escape unharmed but is in good shape and expected to heal well. Call me later! **I never knew my heart could feel so light and warm.

Obviously the next two messages are from Kendall and Logan; they heard about what happened and asked if I'm alright. The last one from Carlos is a simple **I'm sorry. Pls let me kno how ur doin & call me l8r. We NEED 2 talk.** What happened today is my last straw. Even if things have been shitty between us, the womanizer could have kept his attention focused on me until I was safely on the ground. It only takes me a second to come to the decision that I want to block him, I neither want nor need this crap from him. Friendships don't always work out, I'll cut my losses now and continue on with my life.

...

It's not quite dark yet Friday evening when Kendall carries me from the car and sets me onto a plastic chair we brought from their house. Last night the blonde suggested we all head to the old deserted beach where we can have a bonfire, drink, and spend the spend the night in tents. Let's just say I was very apprehensive about it because first of all my ankle is still sore as hell and the thought of me attempting to maneuver myself around with crutches on sand is comparable to the thought of eating glass. Being that I already had a sucky boring week of staying at home, binging on junk food, and watching way too much t.v., the guys and even Sasha and Eve weren't about to let me back out. We've done this a couple times before and it's always been a blast, but I'm still hesitant about being around Carlos. After being assured that Carlos wouldn't come, even though he was invited, I was all for it.

Right now I sit smugly against the back of the chair and pop the cap off my mango Smirnoff ice and take a refreshing drink, watching as Logan, James, Sasha, and Evelien unload items from the vehicles, while Kendall positions wood in a big circle for the fire. Yeah it's always fun to be a lazy ass and sit back and watch others do all the work.

Needless to say, it's not long until three tents are set up, the fire is in full motion, and we're all circled around it roasting hot dogs and marshmallows on sticks and telling stupid jokes and ghost stories. James and Kendall bet Logan that he can't jump over the jumbo fire, and in his quest to impress Evelien, Logan goes for it. He walks about twenty feet backwards all cockily, then comes running with a flying leap, right over the fire. He shrieks just before he lands and then limps toward us by the light of the fire, where we inspect him. Some of his leg hairs, that are still growing back mind you, are burnt off and the bottom of his shoes are melted, but other than that he's fine. He holds his hands out and we watch as James and Kendall each dig out their wallets and place a fifty dollar bill in his hands.

Yes, alcohol, dumb people, and competitive men make for good fun. Next, we have James and Kendall literally whipping their dicks out, trying to measure them right up against eachother's. Sasha sneaks around behind them and presses the tip of a cold hot dog against James's ass crack, making him yelp and fall on his face when he tries to jump with his pants around his ankles. He gets up with a mouthful of sand, making me crack up. Gosh, I love these people. Tears are rolling down Evelien's cheeks, who tries to cover her face with her hands but ends up peeking through her fingers. Logan is a few away in the tall grass taking a pee while whistling.

It only takes a minute for everyone to settle down and get back around the fire when I suggest we play Would You Rather. "Ooh ooh", Kendall raises his hand as if he's back in school and jumps up. "Me first", he says and looks around back and forth at everyone with a mischievious glint in his eyes. "Logan", he picks, and said boy straightens up in his chair.

"Okay", he says.

A smile forms on Kendall's lips. "Alright then", he places a hand on his hip. "Would you rather lick someone's foot who just stepped in a pile of dog shit, OR would you rather lick some sweaty dude's balls?"

"That's fucking disgusting!", Logan exclaims.

"Answer up buddy or you're outta the game", Kendall grins smugly.

"Fine", the brunette sighs and rolls his eyes. "I'd rather lick some hairy balls." As you can imagine, everybody starts cracking up and or cringing. "Okay fucker, it's your turn", he turns the tables on Kendall, then takes a swig of his beer while he thinks. "Would you rather let another dude ass fuck you or lick a dildo that's been shoved up your ass?"

Kendall's eyes widen and he looks like he's about to puke. "Fuck that! Neither", he crosses his arms over his chest. "I am so out of the game."

"Okay then", Logan lets his voice trail off as he takes in everyone's faces, and settles his eyes on me. "Jacinda", he croons.

"Yeah", I say, wincing on the inside. This can't be good, considering what he just said to Kendall.

"Hmmm", he pushes his lips up to one side. "Would you rather tongue kiss another chick or have another girl go down on you?"

I ponder it over for a second. "Have a girl go down on me!", I respond as if it's no big deal and I can already picture the hard-on forming in his shorts. "Hey", I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "A girl knows what a girl likes and I can just lay there and get pleasured".

"Fuck yeah!", Sasha leans over to high five me.

"James", I pick, already knowing what I want to ask him. According to Sasha, he can't go a day without sex. "Would you rather go a full year without sex of any kind and just be able to masturbate to get off, or would you have a threesome included with another guy?"

"I'd go a year without sex. Sorry babe", he turns to a hopeful looking Sasha. Her face falls and I lean over to pat her arm.

"Well the only person left to go is you or Evelien, and I pick you honey", he wiggles his eyebrows. "Would you rather be forced to sit and watch your parents have sex or would you rather lose your eyesight for the rest of your life?"

"Fuck you!", my friend throws a handful of marshmallows at her husband.

"Ewwwww", Kendall starts shivering. "That is just...", he shakes his head back and forth, sending us all into fits of laughter. "I walked in on my parents doing it one time when I was fifteen and I couldn't get a boner for like a month after that. Something I NEVER wanna see again!"

Everyone's mind get shifted from the game and a few more minutes pass with each of us bullshitting until two headlights down the road get closer, and shine brightly. Upon a quick glance, I recognize the black mustang. It's Carlos and my stomach knots itself up. "Hey umm me and James are gonna go exploring over...there", Sasha says and points towards the water. Next, she waves her hand at James and pulls Kendall by the shoulder. "Come with us", she tries to whisper slyly.

The three of them get up and begin walking away when I hear the sound of a car door shutting and Carlos comes walking my way. Immediately, Logan stands up, taking Evelien with him. "Uhh", he rubs at the back of his neck. "We're gonna go have sex by that rock", he spouts and they scurry away.

Okay, somebody tell me why I feel like this is a set up? I know some people who I would like to murder in their sleep tonight. "Hey", Carlos speaks as he comes closer, looking apprehensive. The light cast by the fire confirms the tight look on his face. I don't say anything. "Can I talk to you? There's something I really would like to say.", he tries again.

"No", I cross my arms over my chest and look around for my crutches which are nowhere to be found. Fuckers...some friends they are, now I can't get away.

"Oh just listen to him ya crippled bitch!", Logan blurts out from what only seems like a few feet away.

"Alright Mitchell. I know where you live and I'll be there tomorrow night raping your ass with a splintered wooden baseball bat", I yell back.

"Oh shit", he squeaks.

"Give him a chance", Kendall calls out next from wherever he is. "We're all friends and it's not fair for us to all be put in the middle of it. We want you guys to make up. Life's too short for this crap. Make love, not war."

"Fair enough", I shout to my special friend. I mean, it isn't fair to everyone else and I wouldn't like to be excluded from hang-outs, plus Kendall is just so darn sweet. In a way it's like we're divorced parents asking our children to choose between us. "I'll listen to what you have to say", I tell Carlos, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, so this didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but it's satisfactory enough for me. As always, thank you to those of you kind enough to review, you rock my socks! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- hehe, well thank you for your compliments :) Idk, it seems like when I'm tired or bummed out I don't like my writing...weird I know lol. Yes, this group of guys sure provide some good entertainment and Logan *smh* No words there. ALSO, I wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing GothBlue's story like I asked (it makes me so happy) and I will write you a one shot as an incentive and a thank you, so hit me up with a PM of what you want, you know kinda like before, and I will get a start on it. :) ****paumichyy****- I know, this talk is way overdue! ****GothBlue****- *giggle* Well thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Hope you like this chapter :) ****layla.595****- I know right! *crosses fingers* I'm hoping this goes well ;) ****Roseamber123****- Hahaha your review made me laugh...but do I have a Kendall story? I finished it up a few days ago :/ Boo! lol I hope you enjoy this chapter! ****FangedCutie****- *takes a bow* totally kidding haha! But thanks I'm glad you like my jacked up sense of humor! And hell yes *high five* to mango smirnoff, it's the BEST! ****DeniseDEMD****- Well thanks...hehe glad you enjoyed the game :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah, Jacinda's bro is okay, thank God! Yeah her friends might be evil, but then again so is she! hehehe Yeah, I think you'll like this chapter.**

*****GUESS WHAT? I have a new Logan story out called ****Secrets, Lies, and Trouble****, if you're jonesin' for something else to read and in the mood for some Logan.**

"Thank you", Carlos whispers and shifts in his seat uncomfortably, then pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I-I'm not good with talking, so I think you should watch this", the caramel colored boy hands his phone to me awkwardly.

Our fingers brush together, causing me to jump slightly but I take the phone from him and look at it. A youtube page is on the screen, titled World's Biggest Idiot. I tap the red arrow to start the video and watch as Carlos stands on sidewalk of Main Street, wearing shorts, a tank top, and a hat. It's a trucker hat that reads 'World's Biggest Idiot' with an arrow underneath, pointing down. He's got some kind of sign strapped over his shoulders, and I can hear Kendall's voice in the background. "What does your sign say?", he asks.

"Well", Carlos points up to the blue and white hat. "This right here says World's Biggest Idiot." His hand moves to the large white posterboard covering the front of his body. He looks down and reads it as his finger points along with each word. "This says, I called the girl I'm in love with a slut because I was mad and jealous that she was dancing with one of our mutual friends, while I had a date with me at the club." Carlos looks up to the camera. "I didn't mean it, though and if I could take it back, I would. I was so angry and I wanted to make her mad because it wasn't fun watching her have fun with another man."

"That is pretty shitty", Kendall's voice speaks.

"Yeah", the latino nods his head on the screen. "But this girl Jacinda, I don't know how to describe her", he takes a breath. "She's just amazing and wonderful and the most beautiful girl I've ever known. She doesn't mind being herself and I just love it", his chocolate eyes are twinkling. "She doesn't know this, but I've been in love with her for a little over two years. Jacinda had always been in a relationship with this guy since we first met and they broke up a little while ago and I finally got my chance. I asked her out, but she turned me down. I got upset with her and ignored her reasoning, which was pretty legit. Now I see that I was being selfish and it was wrong of me to treat her horribly."

"Did you apologize to her?", the blonde asks.

"I did, because I was sorry, I am sorry. I took one of my other buddy's advice and started seeing this other girl, who was really nice and cool and I guess you could say I was infatuated with Katie for like almost a week, until Jacinda came back around. No one could hold a candle next to her. And that night just happened to be when I called her a derogatory name that should never be said to any woman at all. Point blank, period."

"So how do you feel then Carlos, after confessing all of this stuff?"

His eyes close and he sighs, then his lids open, revealing those chocolate orbs. "Like a total moron. Honestly, she's one of the best friends anyone could ask for. We always have fun together and it's never mattered that she was a girl. But I royally fucked things up, ending our friendship and that sucks." Carlos's lips form a tight line, and pain is evident on his face.

My heart catches in my throat at his admission, but apparently the video isn't over yet. It cuts off and starts back up with Mr. Garcia yelling, "I'm an idiot!", out into streets. Some passerbys laugh, some read his sign and shake their head. One guy calls him a dick and throws his french fries at Carlos. But Carlos continues on. I watch as he willingly humiliates himself on the busiest street in the city, to...impress me? Is this his way of apologizing? Several people throw garbage at him, he gets some thumbs up, a few girls even 'awwww' at him, and last but not least, a large fountain soda gets thrown at him, knocking his hat off and soaking his clothes. Carlos shakes his head back and forth followed by his arms to remove some of the liquid, and the video cuts off again.

A second later it starts back up, with a drenched Carlos staring at the screen, and Kendall's voice asking, "If there was one thing that you could say to her, what would it be?"

Carlos turns around, and the back of the sign reads, 'Give me one last chance, please Jacinda?' "I'd ask her for once last chance", Carlos replies grimly.

"Do you think you deserve another chance?", the blonde questions.

Carlos turns back around. "No", he shakes his head sadly. "But I'll ask her everyday. I'll do anything she wants. I don't care how pathetic it sounds but I won't give up." The camera is paused and passed onto someone else.

My ears are welling up with tears, and just then all of my friends; James, Kendall, Logan, Sasha, and Evelien are lined up where Los was standing. "Give him a chance!", they yell and it goes blank.

With a shy smile, I keep my head down to my chest and wait for Carlos to take his phone from my hand. Wow, this is all news to me and I try to let it sink in. The both of us are silent for a moment before I decide to speak up. I lift my eyes to his face. "Carlos", I begin slowly and a bit unsurely. "I'm not completely innocent in all of this. Well maybe I wasn't one hundred percent honest but at the time I didn't know it, I swear", I press a hand to my chest. "I umm, I was-I am", I shake my head. "I don't know, but in love with you. I figured it out that night Corey and I broke up and I came to your place."

"Cinda", his smooth voice comes out surprised.

"No, let me finish. I realized that I was scared. I mean, my whole relationship with Corey was over way before that night, but I guess subconsciously I was afraid that you would break my heart. I see you with girls all the time, see the way they giggle and fawn all over you. And I've seen the ones you've hurt. I don't want to be one of those."

His mouth is gaped open. "I know everyone thinks that I'm like this jiggalo or some kind of man whore, but I'm not. I don't sleep with every girl I date or see or take out. I've been trying all along to find someone like you, but there isn't anyone like you. I don't intentionally make them fall in love with me, and I certainly don't string them along. I just...they're not you and I lose interest really quickly."

"Wow", I speak out loud. All this time, I thought that Carlos was just a player, when all along he's just been waiting for me.

"And also", he stops to clear his throat. "I knew you felt something for me because our kisses, our touches, they're so extraordinary, they're just like nothing I've ever felt before. And I got so angry because I was sure you felt it, too, but then I second guessed myself, and tripped myself out. I don't know but I shouldn't have reacted so strongly and let you have some time to...do whatever girls need to do after a break up. But I was an ass and things escalated and grew out of hand", he chuckles lightly at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Yeah", I agree.

"But I need to apologize to you personally", Carlos kneels in front of me, placing his knees in the sand, while resting his hands on my thighs. "I'm so sorry Jacinda for calling you a slut. I swear I didn't mean it. I was hurting so bad and wanted to make you feel crappy like I did."

I nod my head. "That's still gonna be hard for me to get over", I admit. "I thought you were serious. I mean, I cheated on Corey with you, broke up with Corey, slept with you...well more like got myself off then left you hanging, and then kinda dumped you. It's all so ridiculous, so I guess I could kinda see where you were coming from. But the fact that you said that to me, is what hurt so bad, because it came from YOU".

He moves his face until he's only a couple of inches away from mine and places both hands on either side of my head. "I'm honestly, sincerely, genuinely one hundred percent sorry, Jacinda. I said it in a moment of weakness, but you are not a slut." I don't know why but this makes me tear up again, those words, just like their opposite, matter so much to me. All I can do is nod, and Carlos exhales deeply. "So what do you say Cinda, let me take you out on a date. We'll wipe the slate clean and I'll show you I'm not the asshole you think I am." I close my eyes to think, it's either now or never. Before I can answer, Carlos leans his forehead on mine and whispers, "Please", the urgency in his voice is strong.

"Okay", I reply.

Carlos jerks back and his eyes widen. "Okay? You will?", he sounds stunned.

I bite my lip, thrilled with his reaction. "Yes, I will Carlos."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Unfortunately this is the last chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed the story. Honestly once again, I don't care too much for this. Apparently I'm in some kind of funk because I haven't liked anything I've written this week lol, but here it is. And thank you so much to those of you always kind enough to review, you know how much it means! SHOUT OUTS ****GothBlue****- Yup, they made up! Hehe I know you're not being bossy, you're excited. I completely understand because I'm like that with SuperSillyStories's stories lol. And thank you! ****SuperSillyStories****- haha awwwww, I'm glad you liked his apology and your review totally made me feel good, so thanks! ****heartofgoldd****- Lmao, I'll admit writing ch7 was quite fun, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! And no ch14 was NOT the end, but sadly this is. ****paumichyy****- Awww, yes FINALLY they talk! Hehe I'm glad I could surprise you like that, he's just so sweet. ****FangedCutie****- I know Carlos is just precious right? But he really likes her so he's willing to do something creative and amazing! Nice to hear that I always make you laugh, I'm just a goober lol ****Roseamber123****- Aww, well thank you. I'm sad it's ending but I could probably make a sequel if I really take the time to think about it. Who knows though? t This is my first Carlos chapter story ever and I loved writing it. so we'll see! ****DeniseDEMD****- Hehe yes Carlos is creative, not just any plain apology will work for the woman he desires! Awww your compliment was so nice to hear, thank you! And read on to see how the date goes. ****kachilee07****- Wow thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the apology, when I thought of the idea i was like O.O YESSSS! hehe ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha, exactly how can anyone turn 'THAT down? Yuppers they're having a date. Hope you enjoy this! ****annabellex2****- Hey! No worries about getting behind I just write and post and if you're not scoping out ff everyday, you'll totally get lost behind lol. Yeah, they're gonna try dating, so exciting right?**

I approach the door to Carlos's house nervously on Saturday evening. After last night, I told him I'd give him a chance and he went ahead and invited me over tonight for a date night in. I stop for a rest at the doorbell and look down at my crazy hemmed flowy black and purple zebra print tank top with my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a pair of plain black flats. I balance myself on one crutch and reach out to ring the doorbell but the door comes open before I can reach it. "Hey", Carlos greets me with a smile and holds out a bouquet of pink and white flowers. "These are for you".

I don't know why I feel so awkward, maybe it's because this is actually a date, but I start patting my hair to make sure everything's in place and take them from him. "Hi Carlos", I say back and inhale the scent of the flowers. "They smell good and they're so pretty. Thanks." I have to admit that I surely wasn't expecting this, and I leisurely run my eyes over his muscular body. He looks beyond handsome in a pair of plaid shorts and a black v-neck.

"Come on in", he moves to the side and patiently waits for me to enter. Once I'm inside I stand there and he takes note of the crutches and ushers me to a stool in the kitchen.

"Something smells good", I comment as I sit down and lean my crutches against the wall.

"Well, you know I'm not much of a cook so I kinda called and had food delivered", he says and places numerous containers of food on the breakfast nook before getting out some forks, spoons, bowls, and plates, and sitting next to me. "I ordered from P.F. Chang's cause I know it's your favorite." I watch as he proceeds to pull the lid off of each container and listen to him tell me what's inside. " Egg drop soup, dumplings, egg rolls, lo mein, kung pao shrimp, and beef a la sichuan".

"Wow", I exclaim. "All of my favorites."

"I know", Carlos winks at me and then piles some of everything onto my plate, and I just watch, enchanted with how sweet he's being. I can't help the giddiness I feel, it's just nice to be able to chill out with someone you know and not have to worry about impressing anyone. Plus the fact that Carlos has seen my crazy side and isn't scared off is a bonus as well.

Over a glass of wine and dinner, my best friend and I chat and laugh until I'm sure I'll explode if I take another bite. When he announces that there's strawberry cheesecake for dessert, I have to fight off the urge to go in the bathroom and shove my finger down my throat to make me barf so I can make room. Strawberry cheesecake is one of my top three favorite foods. "Maybe later", I comment, warning myself that I might be here for several more hours because I am not leaving until I have a piece of that dessert.

"Okay, I really wanted to take you out to a fancy restaurant, but I don't know if you can wear heels right now. And my ultimate date is to take you to the skating rink because I know you haven't been since high school, but I think that's out of the question right now, so I was kinda at a loss at what to do." Carlos gets up and goes into the living room, where he pulls some things out of a bag and stacks them on top of the coffeetable. How adorable is he? "I know your obsession with board games, so I went out today and bought some of the classics for us to play. "There's Battleship, Life, Mono-", I watch as the box lands on top of the pile and I'm practically foaming at the mouth.

"MONOPOLY!", I yell out not letting him finish. This is my all time favorite game and I almost never lose.

...

AN HOUR LATER

I tip my head back and laugh at his reaction, as I once again buy another property on the board. When I'm finished and avert my attention, Carlos is looking at me with an amused expression, making me wonder if I have food stuck in my teeth or some kind of other physical oddity I'm unaware of. "What's wrong?", I ask.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?", he asks. My face gets hot and I'm suddenly embarrassed, not used to being complimented by men. I drop my gaze to the floor and shake my head. The latino gently places a finger under my chin and pulls upward until I look at him. Not letting go, he uses his other hand to push my hair behind my shoulders. "I love your laugh", he tells me, making my blush deepen; and sensing this, he chuckles. "Your eyes dance wildy and they get so vibrant." The fingertips of his free hand tenderly brush down the side of my face, making me want to look away because the look reflected in his chocolate orbs is so intense. "And the sound...like your giggle is cute. But when you laugh, the sound just makes my heart feel all fuzzy and swollen. I love when that happens." Oh my gosh I am so lost right now, so out of my league. I have no idea what to say, no clue if my mouth will even know how to work right now, but Carlos continues studying my face and moves even closer. First, I feel his lips on my forehead, followed by my nose, and then each cheek. His breaths bounce off of my skin and my heart beats faster.

I close my eyes, not wanting whatever's happening to stop. There's a warmth flowing through my veins and I'm already addicted. I feel his thumb run back and forth over my bottom lip. His voice comes out softer and he's even closer. "Your lips are so soft and plump. I enjoy kissing you." _So kiss me then_, I want to say but my brain isn't complying. His finger disappears from my lip and I breathe in his scent, wanting to remember every single detail about this moment for the rest of my life. His hand slides around the back of my neck, cradling my head. "Can I kiss you Jacinda?"

I let out a breath I wasn't aware that I had even been holding and nod my head once. Carlos's lips press against mine and I sit there mindlessly, pushing mine back against his. Feeling my response, Carlos takes my hands and extends my arms, draping my wrists over his shoulders. His hands run up and down my arms several times, coaxing me to relax while he moves his lips, then lets them slide down my sides where he holds me at my waist.

He deepens the kiss, making my head swim and I'm absolutely drowning in the sensations as Carlos pours his emotions into the kiss; keeping it slow, innocent, sensual, and yet passionate. I'm so lost that a wave of dizziness washes over me and it takes several seconds for me to realize that he's pulled away when it's over. I open my eyes, to find Carlos biting his lower lip, gazing at me.

"This is the best date ever", he utters.

I inhale to collect my thoughts. "Yeah, it is", I nod my agreement, enjoying the smile that spreads over his handsome face.

"I never want it to end", he speaks honestly, and then sits up a little straighter. "Stay with me tonight, Jacinda." His hands come out in front of him in defense mode. "Not like that. We'll just talk and kiss and have fun; as friends and as people who like eachother. Not as lovers. And we'll have cheesecake for breakfast."

"Okay", I whisper. I don't think there's anything I'd want more than to hang out with hiim all night, plus I kinda did something to ensure that I wouldn't be getting naked with Carlos tonight; I wore my ugliest pair of period panties. Yeah, you know all of us women have a few certain pairs that are just butt-ugly and reserved for that time of the month. Maybe I should have skipped shaving my legs today as well, but I don't think I'm in any trouble.

My doubts are confirmed a few minutes later as I exit the bathroom dressed in a pair of my best friend's sweats and a t-shirt. Apparently he's grown impatient waiting for me to return because when I open the door, he rushes over to place one arm at my back and the other behind my knees, where Carlos lifts me up and carries me over to bed, putting me down carefully. He climbs in beside me, and we turn so that we're facing eachother on our sides. The latino takes it upon himself to reach over and intertwine our fingers together.

"So, me and you, is this a go?", he asks unsurely.

"It's a green light", I respond, making him smile once again. We just look at eachother silently until a thought crosses my mind. "How's it gonna be? I mean-", I begin tripping over my words trying to figure out how to ask the question when Carlos swoops in and saves me.

"Just me and you, Cinda. Dating exclusively. We'll take it slow so that we're careful and just make eachother happy." Carlos raises his eyebrows and then adds, "Well if that's okay with you."

"I like that", I smile, and he begins running his fingers through my hair, while we lay here talking and enjoying eachother's company and getting used to this new part of our relationship.

It's not long until I close my eyes and sigh deeply, feeling a sense of peace wash over me that I haven't felt in...well never. So our beginning may not have started under the best of circumstances, but I've finally found what I've been seeking over the past little more than two years. It's simple and absolutely perfect; someone to care for me and spend time with me.


End file.
